Kano Todoroki
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: Todoroki has a twin (ive been writing this in my drafts I dont really care if anyone reads this, its just for me)


I was at the DSJ with my class. Class 1-A, from UA high school. I got in by recommendation, along with my twin brother. Shoto, Shoto Todoroki. I call him Todo but he gets mad at me. But before I get into the juicy stuff about my time at the DSJ and maybe the League of Villians, I should introduce myself. Kano Todoroki, the twin of the child my father had wanted for years. My quirk is fire spew. Which mean I shoot fire and lava from my hands and mouth. But if I overuse it I burn, but I fight with Shoto so we keep each other in line. Well, now that thats our of the way to the DSJ for rescue training.

We were grouped together. I was standing in the back with Shoto when a large gate opened up behind 13.

"What is that? Aizawa?" I asked and he looked at us and said,"Stay there."

"No! We can help!" I yell when a weird gaseous fire looking monster appears in front of me.

I shoot lava at it and he says,"Too close."

Bakugo and Kirishima jump at him. He says,"No."

And suddenly I'm in a lake or something. I see a villain swim up to me and I shoot fire at it. But I'm in the water. So I try lava, and a block of stone sinks away from me. He smirks and says, "Good try kid. My turn."

Then a tongue wraps around my waist and I'm pulled on a boat. "Tsu!" I hug the frog-girl thing.

Then Midoriya gets pulled up. And I hear sobbing behind me.

"Mineta! Get it together!"

He looks at me and says, "I like your costume. Hehe"

My costume is a lot like Yaoyorozu's revealing and tight, but only so I don't burn off half of my costume I go full flame.

"Do you really think Shoto would like you looking at my boobs, Mineta."

"I-I"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." I shoot a fire ball at him anyway.

I look around and see a circle of villians surrounding us. I look at Tsu who's making sure Midoriya is ok.

"I have a plan."

Everyone turns to me and I say, "I will jump in the water, they know I have a fire quirk. They'll underestimate me. Tsu, you take them and jump as low and far as you can. Trust me, you don't want to touch the water."

She nods and wraps her tongue around Midoriya and Mineta.

"What are you going to do?"

"All I know is that when you land on water hard enough it's solid as a rock."

They slice the boat and we're sinking. "Now, Tsu!"

I jump in the water and make lava bloom out of the center of the lake, making it stone. Trapping the villians. I land on the rocks and scrape my knees. I walk by the villians and say, "Good try."

I see Mineta crying and say, "We should go take down warp dude."

"No we have to help Aizawa!" Midoriya yells.

"Ugh, fine. But we're just kids. So we stay hidden."

We sneak behind a fountain and I see Aizawa staring at the stone lake. The ship is suspended in the rock, half of it submerged. He looks at me and shakes his head. I see a crow, a muscular crow, with an exposed brain holding him. Aizawa is bloody. Midoriya says, "We have to do something!"

"No, you break your bones every time you do something. I've got it."

I jump up behind crow man and shoot lava at his exposed brain. He throws Aizawa and Tsu and Midoriya run to him. There's a man with severed hands covering his body. He says, "Nomu, grab the child."

The crow thing runs at me and I shoot lava at him. He does nothing. I slip under his legs and shoot lava at hand man. He flinched as it burns his arm. "Hah!"

I shoot across the area and make a wall of fire. I see Nomu stop at the wall. I wipe the sweat from my head and I let the wall fall. I jump on Nomu's head and heat my hand and jam his eyes. He grabs me and brings me to hand man. Hand man says, "You're very skilled. You must be Endeavor's kid. Where is the other one?"

"I'm not gonna sell him out."

He hold my chin up and says, "Then I'll make you tell me. Nomu, give me her arm."

The crow grabs my arm and shoved it at hand man. He grabs my hand and the skin peels away, then the muscle, then the bone. I start screaming and I hear someone yell, "Get away from my sister!"

My arm was gone and he stopped. He said, "I found him."

"Shoto run!" I yell.

The man grabs my face with the hand that destroyed my arm. He wipes my tears and says, "Its a shame to kill a child with so much potential. But alas, Nomu. Break all of her bones. Make it hurt."

"No!" I shoot lava from my mouth at his face. He screams. Good. Nomu throws me on the ground and breaks all of the bones in my other arm. I shriek and scream. Shoto yells, "Kano, hold on! I'm coming!"

He takes my legs and every single bone. Shattered. Not just broken. Even my toes. I bite my tongue. I will not give him the satisfaction of me screaming. He breaks my ribs by stepping on my chest. Then he slams my face into the concrete. I'm coughing blood. Then hand man says, "Nomu, end it." He stabs a claw through my side. He missed the mark where it would've been lethal. Shoto runs to me and brushes the hair off of my face.

"Nomu, do it to the boy too."

Then Shoto is ripped away from me. He yells, "No! Don't touch me!"

Then everything goes silent. I can't move my head to see what happened. All I hear is a voice saying, "Unhand the child."

I feel someone picking me up and I see All Might say, "Are you alive?"

I grunt and he hands me to Shoto and says, "Get her up there, an ambulance is coming."

Shoto says, "Keep your eyes open Kano. Ok?"

I grunt and he carries me up the stairs. He lays me on the ground and says, "You're burning up."

He makes some ice and I cool down. I feel better. He pulls my suit off and says, "I'm going to seal this cut with fire. It's going to hurt."

I grunt and I feel searing pain right where Nomu stabbed me. He says, "Mineta, get away from her!"

I hear grumbling and he says, "Where is Yaoyorozu?"

"Right here."

"Can you help her?"

"I'll do my best."

She splints my arm and says, "Her legs are worse. I can't splint them, they're shattered. But I'll bandage her cut. Smart to stop the bleeding."

She says, "You're going to be ok. I promise. I'm just going to wrap this around you and you'll feel better."

Shoto says, "I have a wet cloth, to wash off your minor cuts."

And soon Yaoyorozu says, "That's all we can do. At least until an ambulance comes."

As she says that a siren goes off and people rush in. They lay me on a stretcher and say, "We've got you. You're going to be ok."

I close my eyes and wake up, who knows how much later. I hear Shoto say, "Doctor? She's awake!"

He says, "Kano, I was so scared."

"Is Aizawa ok?"

"He's right outside. They delayed the sports festival. Everyone is outside."

I take a moment and look at my body. The left side of my chest had caved in and the right had stitches from where Nomu stabbed me. My legs are in braces. And my arm is in a cast. The other one is gone. "Shoto? Shoto, what happened to my arm?"

"Kano,"

"Shoto, where is my arm!"

"They has to amputate. Because of that bastard."

"Shoto."

I start crying and he hugs me. Then the doctor comes in and says, "We have bad news, you will need crutches. For awhile. We don't know how long. And we put in a breathing machine, in your lung. It's crushed so you will need to sleep with one. And your arm. We had to amputate what was left. You were beat up very badly, we didn't think you would pull through."

"That's a lot to take in." I say.

He says, "We have a prosthestic arm and Recovery Girl will heal you as much as she can, then you'll probably get time to walk with the crutches."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

He leaves and Shoto looks at me and says, "We'll figure this out. Together."

"Together."

Recovery Girl heals my other arm and I get a prosthetic arm and get on my crutches. I walk, or crutch, hobble, hobble is a good word. I hobble our into the waiting room and see most of Class 1-A. Midoriya is gone. Bakugo says, "That was brave."

"A compliment from Bakugo. Wow."

Aizawa says, "That was so incredibly stupid."

"You were in danger. He would've killed you!"

"He almost killed you."

"I'm sorry Aizawa."

"Thank you. It was an act of a true hero."

He hugs me and I fall off my crutches and Ochaco taps me and I start floating. And she grabs my crutches. And soon I'm back up. She says, "You fought well. You were really fast."

"Heh thanks. Where is Midoriya?"

"Oh, Deku is running late."

"Thanks."

I go to UA later that day to talk with All Might. And I work on some costume designs.

All Might said that I could use my costume in the Festival, but I'd be the only one. I get to use it because I'm putting my breathing thingy and crutches in it.

Shoot that night says, "Endeavor says that he doesn't want you in his house."

"What! Why?"

"He said you were weak."

"But that thing almost killed All Might!"

"Yeah. I know he's stupid. So we're staying with Aizawa and Present Mic. And Shinsou."

"Oh. Who's Shinsou?"

"Aizawa and Mic basically adopted him."

I walk in to Aizawa's house and he says, "Here's your room. It has a bed and a couch, Shoto gets couch. I start to set up that breathing thingy and go to sleep. It's been a long day.

I wake up and get in my uniform and take the bus to school. People stare at me as I hobble down the halls. I see Endeavor waiting in the doorway. He says, "I need to borrow my kid."

Aizawa looks at me for a minute and says, "Of course sir."

Endeavor pulls me outside and says, "You lost a fight."

"That thing almost killed All Might!"

"You should be better than All Might!"

"You should know I'm only 15!"

He rips my crutches away from me and I fall. "I need those!"

"You need a spine!"

He throws them across the field and he says, "Go get them."

And walks away. He just left me. I grab the grass and pull myself forward. It wasn't much. I get about halfway there and I turn on my back and lay there. I was so tired. Someone says, "You might need these."

It's Bakugo. He pulls me up and hands me my crutches.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He says, "Aizawa was worried. So was Icey Hot."

I walk back into class and Shoto sits with me. Class goes by and we start training for the festival.

I get in my suit and join the crowd for the festival. Student glare at me and I say, "You can wear your suit if you don't have an arm."

They stop looking and Bakugo gives the speech. Self centered little asshat. We start the first race and Shoto ices the first robot and I follow him. We skate by the first round. I create lava barriers and he kills the robots. We get to the wires we have to cross. Shoto helps me walk across and I burn the ones that are easiest to cross. Leaving one, long, zigzag path. And soon we see the finish. Then Midoriya comes sailing over our heads. We finish second and third, I'm third.

We breeze though the rest of the festival until the championship battles. Shoto seeded first, I'm second. We get through the easy battles when Shoto has to fight Bakugo. He falls over. Freezing to death. "Shoto!" I run to him and someone grabs my shoulder. Endeavor. He says, "Let him fail. He needs to use the fire."

"He'll die!"

"If that is the price of ignorance!"

"Let go of me!"

Everyone is staring at Endeavor in awe.

He says, "Don't talk to me like that!"

He slams me against the wall and starts to choke me. His hand starts to get hot. Then an Ice blast hits right near my head. Shoto is using his fire, I can see the flames. Endeavor's hand starts flaming and he squeezes my neck harder. Tsu wraps her tongue around his arm and tries to pull him away. It doesn't work. All Might says, "Sir. Let go of her."

He drops me and I see that all of the cameras were watching us. Tsu looks at me and says, "She has a burn."

I touch my neck and feel the burn. I'd never been burned before. I'm fireproof.

"She's my kid!"

"This is not your home. This is a public place. Get out."

"You can't tell me what to do."

I see his fire go out and Aizawa is standing behind me. "Leave, now Endeavor. This was broadcast. Everyone watching knows what you do. Trust me, it's better of you leave, for you."

He mutters and leaves the building. Aizawa says, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok."

"Great." He helps me stand and Shoto runs out of bounds. Midnight announces that the fight is over and Bakugo won.

Shoto says, "You're hurt."

"It's okay. I didn't really register the fire so I'm fine!"

"We need to heal that burn."

"No."

"No?"

"I want to keep it."

"Why?"

"It'll remind me to stand up for myself before it's too late."

"Anyway, I fight Midoriya next."

Aizawa says, "We should postpone-"

"No. I will fight. I will show him he can't get to me."

I stand up and walk down to tho halls. They announce us. Everyone stares in silence. They start the fight. I shoot some fireballs at Midoriya.

"Are you okay?"

"Shut up! This is a fight!"

I shoot some lava at him and he flicks it away, but breaks his finger.

"What happened?"

"I tried to help Shoto."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

I send a wave of lava at him. He uses his whole hand this time.

I feel myself start to sweat. I need to end this soon.

"Why aren't you trying your best?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can do more. You're sweating."

"I can't look like him!"

I shoot fireball after fireball. He dodges.

"We're all doing our best, why aren't you?"

"I can't be like him!"

"Go at me with your best! Be your own hero."

I touch the burn on my neck. It hurts. I look at him and say, "You asked for it."

My hair flames first. Then my arm, then legs. And soon the fire makes it's own arm. I have a fire arm!

I raise my new fire arm and say, "Let's go!"

I jump at him and slam the fire arm in the ground. It sends a ring of fire and shoots Midoriya out of bounds.

Midnight announces the battle over and my flames go out. My costume burnt off. I crumple to the ground and say, "My crutches melted."

Midnight carries me off and Hatsume approaches me with fireproof leg braces. I slowly take a fireball and shoot it at them. They hold.

"Perfect."

I slip them on and walk. She says, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

Shoto says, "You did it!"

"Yeah."

We hug and he says, "You're burning up."

"Oh well."

He hands me an ice cube and I get ready for the finals.

I pull my hair back, knowing full well that the hair tie will catch on fire. I walk out, I look Bakugo in the eyes and say, "Goodluck."

"You're gonna need it."

I smirk and they start. He starts worth a right swing. I switch into fire mode. I make a wall of lava, as tall as the stadium. I push it forward and Bakugo gets swept up in it. I drop the wall and he's burnt. He shoots explosions at me and I dash in between them and grab his leg and throw him in the air. I shoot foreballs as he falls. He shoots a huge explosion and it lands right where I'm standing. I hear gasps. Then I step out of the smoke. He looks shocked. And my leg braces are holding up. I jump and slam my fire arm into his face. And he's down. I let my fire form fade and my uniform is almost gone. Fun. My hair is a mess around my shoulder and I'm so hot. They give me the medal. And I won. Even without an arm and real use of my legs. I won. I won!

Aizawa finds me and says, "We're building a dorm building and we were going to wait until later to use it but, after what happened with Endeavor, we are going to invite you and your brother to be the first to live in it. People will move in two days after but we don't want to put you in that situation."

"Thank you!"

I hug Aizawa and he takes us back to our house to pack our stuff and supervise Endeavor. We have dorms next to each other. Top floor. Roof access. And Bakugo is next to Shoto. We move in and I set up all of my medical equipment and then I burn a hole in the wall for the door between our rooms. I install a door and see that his room is like our house. I smirk and set up all of my posters, good bands, like Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, and I set up my drums in one corner and guitar next to it. I change the sheets on my bed and put my pillows and blankets on it. I lay down my carpet and say, "Shoto! Are you done?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to look at the roof!"

"Fine."

He walks in and I climb on the roof. It looks great. I set up some chairs I brought and put out some plants. Fake ones, fire girl isn't really good with living things.

**Two days later**

Everyone is moving in and we're packing for training camp. Shoto says, "We're going to the mall, anyone want to come?"

Bakugo says, "Sure, why not."

We leave and Shoto says, "I'll get the bug spray."

"Thanks Todo!"

He aims an ice spike at my feet. Bakugo snorts and says, "Todo?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

He laughs and says, "Where are you going?"

"I need clothes. Most of mine are burnt."

"Well, tell Half and Half that we should meet for lunch, 12:30?"

"Sure."

I walk and look at clothes. None of them are fireproof. I get a few tank tops and pairs of shorts anyway. I leave and find Shoto, he's with Bakugo and we go to lunch. We laugh and have fun then we go back to the dorms. They have a room contest, so Bakugo and I pretend to be asleep. We're really just on the roof with our doors locked.

"Stupid "Room King" honestly."

"Yeah, although if I did it I would win." Bakugo says.

"I would win!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Try me!"

He tackles me and we wrestle for a few minutes. He pins me under him and says, "I told you I win."

We laugh and he looks at me and kisses me.

"Wait I-" I say.

He kisses me again. But deeper. I give in. He picks me up and lays me on the couch I brought. I hear crickets chirping. He kisses me again. He takes off his shirt and I say, "Shoto would be pissed if he found out."

"Don't worry about him."

He pulls my shirt off and then pulls my shorts off too. He kisses from my lips down, I feel the warmth of his lips trace down my body.

"You're surprisingly gentle."

"I can be less so."

He bites my neck and I shriek from surprise. He laughs. He takes off his pants and I say, "I heard something."

I stand up and see Mineta standing at the door. He says, "Uhhh, wow."

Bakugo says, "What is it?"

"Clothes on now."

"What, why?"

He sees Mineta and Mineta turns and runs. I'm putting my shirt on when Shoto runs in and says, "Kano!"

"What?"

I hurry and pull my shirt on. Bakugo says, "Sorry Kano."

"No problem."

He kisses me again and I slide my hand into his. Shoto says, "Kano, why didn't you have a shirt on?"

"Shoto Mineta was watching us! He saw me naked!"

"Oh that little-"

He stomps off. I say, "Got him."

"That's why Mineta is so afraid of Icey Hot?"

"He gets a little protective."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Bakugo says sarcastically.

We walk down with the others and they look at us. I'm still holding his hand. "What're you nerds looking at?" Bakugo yells.

They all turn around and we sit down. It was a lot of fun then we go to bed. I wake up early the next morning and bring my stuff to the bus. And my new and improved suit. I'm wearing my leg braces from Hatsume. My new costume looks like it's made of fire and when I get all firey then it will light too, but it won't burn. It has one long sleeve and long pants. I tentatively touch a hand to my neck. It doesn't hurt to touch the burn anymore. We get in the bus. Camp was fun, until one night. We were sleeping when I heard whispers. I keep my eyes closed and hear a man's voice, "This is the one he said was the most dangerous."

Then I hear a woman, "Well, hold her down! I need her blood!"

I jump up and there is a man with scars and stitches he says, "Oh no, that's a bad idea."

The woman, with a bunch of syringes and knives says, "Hi Kano! I'm Toga."

She holds out a hand for me to shake. "Who are you people?"

"Awww, Dabi, she doesn't remember us." The woman pouts.

Dabi, the man, says, "That doesn't matter now. Our boss will answer all of your questions in due time."

"There's a slight problem with that, you have to have me to talk."

Toga says, "Dabi, she's so cute! Can we keep her! I want to break her!"

I shoot a ball of fire at her and she dodges. She clicks her tongue and a man in a mask says, "I got the other one."

He walks near me and I shoot lava at him.

I start yelling, "Help! Aizawa, there are-"

Dabi appears behind me and covers my mouth. "We can't have that."

I shoot a fireball at a tent. Aizawa runs out and says, "Kano what have I said about-"

The mask man touches me and I poof. I hear yelling, vaguely. It's like I'm under water. I hear explosions. I hear Shoto. I can't see anything, a vague blue glow. I walk towards it and see a window. I hear everything better. I see one other blue ball. I assume that's what I'm in. Bakugo is in it. I hear yelling, it's Shoto! And Midoriya and one other person. I don't recognize his voice, o don't know him to well. I feel shaken up and see Shoto teaching for us. Then Dabi grabs the balls. And I go back to normal. Shoto reaches for me. He runs and I say, "Todo, don't come. Don't risk your li-"

And everything goes black. I wake up in a bar. There are people there, I don't recognize most of them. There's hand man or Shigaraki, Toga, Dabi, warp gate or Kurogiri, and mask man. But there are others. Shigaraki says, "She's awake."

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to join us."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Bakugo is next to me. He looks like he's thinking.

"We need to take some of your blood. Both of you."

"Hey, get away from me!"

Toga walks towards me with a knife. And a syringe. She takes a lot of blood. I feel dizzy. She takes some from Bakugo next.

Dabi says, "Turn on the TV."

Shigaraki looks at him and turns it on, a press conference. It's Aizawa. He has tears in his eyes. I miss him. Soon I feel tears of my own falling. Bakugo looks at me and says something for the first time since we've been here, "Are you okay?"

I nod. I miss him. I miss Todo, I miss everyone, well not Mineta. He starts crying too and Shigaraki says, "Aw, do the babies need their mommies?"

"They're gonna get you! My brother-"

"Can take all of us on?" Dabi says. Everyone laughs.

Shigaraki bends down and lifts my head up.

"Don't touch her!" Bakugo says.

He wipes away my tears and says, "Every time I see you, some one rushes to help you. Most of the time it's your pesky brother. What if, we gave you the option to save him?"

He looks me in the eyes, I look between the fingers on his face hand. Then he says, "Free them. They should be treated as equals, not prisoners."

I'm vaguely aware that I don't have my prosthetic, but my leg braces are on. Dabi lets me out and Toga gets Bakugo. As soon as I stand up the doorbell rings.

"Camino pizza delivery."

The villians look at each other and the wall explodes. I grab Bakugo and burn some pieces that would hit us. I see All Might and he gives us a thumbs up. Soon the villians are restrained. Then in a moment where it seemed, finally, that we were safe, a gas surrounded us. It ripped me away from Bakugo. I appear in a small room. Shigaraki is there, and so is a man with a mask and suit. He says, "Your legs are destroyed. Poor child. I can help you."

He removes my leg braces and Shigaraki holds me up. Then I have feeling in my legs. I stand up! On my own! "Thank you! This is amazing!"

"Well, what my student took away in a moment of terror, it is only right that I bring back. I am sorry I can't help your arm."

Shigaraki steps forward and says, "I am sorry that we are not with the others but they aren't missing you, don't worry. Toga uses your blood to transform into you. And will infiltrate UA. She will not harm anyone. That we can assure you, because we know that Aizawa, Bakugo, and Shoto are family to you. And you are family to us, and we protect our family."

"No! No, Aizawa, Bakugo, Shoto, they'll notice!"

"Toga is very good at what she does."

The mask man says, "We must leave."

"Of course."

Shigaraki looks at me, bows, and leaves me locked in a small room. With no light. I conjure a small flame and try to burn through the wall. Useless. I search along the wall and find a sconce. I light it and look around. I see a bed. That's it. I lay down, and hope that someone will notice.

**Two days later**

I've come up with a great plan! I pretend to join them and gain their trust. Then I sneak out. And tell Aizawa what happened, right before Toga doesn't have any blood left.

Shigaraki walks into my room. He says, "I hate that we must do this every night. But don't worry, only five more days of this and we will raid UA, we will take Aizawa, Bakugo, and Shoto back home."

"That sounds great!"

"Does that mean you would join us?"

"Yes! If I can have a family, I'd join you."

"Perfect!"

Toga comes in, takes my blood and leaves. Shigaraki says, "We'll get you a better suit tomorrow! You will be the face of our organization. UA student, daughter of Endeavor, gone rogue. I can see the headlines now."

"That sounds perfect!"

He takes off my clothes and starts measuring me for a suit. He touches places that shouldn't be touched. He says, "We will have to play off of your beauty. But it must protect you, and have camouflage properties. I have an idea! Feel free to walk around as you wish. You can even go with Dabi on errand runs."

**Two days later**

I have three days left when Shigaraki gives me my suit.

I put it on and it has long, see through pants. They are there protecting me and to "go chameleon" as Shigaraki says. It has one long sleeve, I insisted. And it was extremeiy tight everywhere else. And it was all black, with a face mask for when I would be invisible, or chameleon. I modeled for everyone and made sure it was fire proof. These people were very nice. And that surprises me. They were all kinda like me, came from a rough past, had family issues, or someone had betrayed their trust. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm leaving tonight. And once I had dinner, and got ready to get my blood drawn I went chameleon and poof. I snuck out. I didn't know where I was but I walked to a bus stop. I took some change from grocery stops, I hope it's enough. I took a bus to the closest stop from Aizawa's house. I pulled down my mask and knocked on the door. Aizawa opens it and grabs me. He says, "Shinsou! Come down."

Shinsou sees me and says, "She's back!"

Aizawa says, "Is it really her?"

"Yes. I can tell." Shinsou says.

I say, "What?"

"We were training, and "you" never used your quirk. You said you wanted to practice without it. I pulled you aside and erased your quirk. It was the woman from the tent." Aizawa said.

"Toga." I interjected.

"What?"

"Her name is Toga."

"Well, anyway, she said that they would kill you if I told anyone. But you're alive!"

"Yeah, where is Shoto? And Bakugo?"

"I'll call them over."

"Be careful, they know I'm gone. I left right before Toga had to take my blood so I'd have a contingency plan."

"Smart."

He calls someone and says, "They're on their way."

"Thanks."

"Shinsou, please leave us alone."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He muttered.

Aizawa says, "What did the do to you?"

I roll up my sleeve and he looks at the large gashes on my arm. He says, "Did they heal you?"

"No, they don't have a healer."

"Oh no."

Then I tell him about the people, how they were nice and like me. How they knew about the people they contacted. How they preyed on my weakness.

"What was it?"

"Family. They said that they were a big family and that I could join and they'd protect you and Shoto and Bakugo."

He hugs me, and strokes my hair. Then the door explodes in and Aizawa says, "What about being discreet!"

Bakugo runs to me and hugs me. "If that creep touched you-"

"What?" Aizawa said.

"Nothing, i-it's nothing."

Shoto sits next to me and sees my arm. "What the hell did those freaks do to you?"

"They healed my legs."

"I thought they didn't have a healer?" Aizawa asks.

"Their master did it. He felt bad for me. He promised me things."

Bakugo says, "We'll take you back to the dorms tonight. UA is the safest place to be."

Aizawa nods and says, "I'll take you there."

He walks us to our dorms and says, "Be safe."

I nod and fall in bed without changing out of my suit.

The next morning we don't have school. It's a weekend. I'm sitting in Bakugo's dorm and he says, "I had sex with Toga."

"What?"

"I stopped it quickly, I knew something wasn't right. She was very, very insistent about topping."

"Oh, so I'm not a top."

"Hey, remember last time."

"True. Anyway, she is dead. Like already had the funeral dead, I'm going to find her and-"

"What did Shigaraki do to you?"

"What, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He grabs my hand and says, "I could tell that you changed. Something happened. What was it?"

"It was nothing Bakugo!"

"Please, you can trust me. I just want to help you."

I say, "He touched me when he was getting measurements for my costume. It was nothing."

"That's not nothing!"

I lift my shirt up and my chest is covered in bruises. He says, "We have to tell Aizawa."

"He can't do anything about it. It's over now anyway."

"Kano, we can help."

"No! Bakugo, just leave it!"

He sigh and says, "I'm scared. I'm scared they're gonna come back and hurt you, or take you again."

"Trust me, I'd rather die."

"That's even worse."

"Trust me, it's not."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

He kisses me. Hard. He says, "I missed you."

He pushes me against a wall and kisses me more. He goes to take my clothes off and I stop him, "Can we wait until I'm healed?"

"Of course."

He kisses me and there's a violent knocking at the door. And it's Kirishima.

He says, "I've brought food!"

"You're the best Kirishima!"

"Humph."

"What? Kiri what is it?"

"Not what you said yesterday."

"Bro I- what did I say?"

"Oh, you don't even remember?"

Bakugo whispers, "Toga got pissed. She called him (censored)"

I gasp. I hug Kiri and say, "I'm so sorry, Toga- I mean I didn't mean to,"

"Toga?"

"It's, nothing."

"Kano, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kiri."

"Kano! Wtf happened to you last night? And where were you every night? What's happening with you?"

"Toga! Toga happened!"

"Dude I think she's cheating on you."

"I-I'm Sorry. I should go."

"Babe wait" Bakugo goes after me.

And Kirishima says, "I'm so sorry Kano. I didn't mean-"

"No, you didn't know, but I'm gonna go."

I sit in my room. I just lay there. He can't get me anymore. I'm at UA. And I have provisional lid ending exams soon!

**Day of Provisional Liscensing Exam**

I change into my suit. The one from Shigaraki. I have a feeling I'll need it. I get ready to start and Shoto says, "You still have that?"

"It was a good suit."

"But I thought you wanted to distance yourself from them?"

"Well, yeah but after training for these exams in it, I like it. I sent requests to the suit place and they're gonna make me one just like it."

"Okay, but get out of that as soon as possible."

"I may just keep it."

I walk in, looking like a badass ninja. It was great. As soon as it starts I go chameleon. I see Uraraka about to fall over. And she did fall. Uraraka fell. I jump in and save her. I carry her down somewhere empty. I put her down and she says, "Thanks Kano!"

"Yeah, Uraraka. Or should I say, Toga?"

I go fire form and make a fire rope and tie her in it.

"You didn't know that last time?"

"I've been training. Drop the disguise Toga."

"You would like that, wouldn't you traitor?"

I tighten the rope. "Drop it."

"Fine, fine."

She's naked.

"You hooked up with my boyfriend!"

"I thought it'd make you mad."

She thrash's out of the rope. I shoot lava at her. We circle for a minute.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" She says.

"You took four cups of my blood!"

"It had to be done!"

I shoot a stream of lava at her. She lunges at me with a knife. I knock her aside.

"It's over Toga!"

She grunts and sits up. I catch her in my fire rope. I shoot a blast of fire at the sky. And again.

"Aizawa! A villain!"

She says, "I met Aizawa. He was smart, but weak."

"Shut up!"

The rope flickers and she jumps on me. A knife at my throat. My arms pinned down.

"This is what happens to traitors."

"I think Shigaraki made the same mistake."

"Huh?"

I vomit lava at her face.

She screams and I tie her up again.

"Aizawa, I caught a villain."

Soon he hurries down and says, "Sorry, they didn't believe me."

"Toga."

"I remember her."

"Aizawa! Hi! Long time no see!" Toga yells.

"Shut up."

"Okie." Toga says.

Once he has Toga I let my fire form fade and Aizawa says, "You're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine."

"Obviously not. But you pass."

"What?"

"You caught a real villain. You pass."

"Suck it Toga!"

Aizawa carries her back up and hands me a liscense. My liscense. I walk out and laugh. I won. Again. I skip out of that arena. I'm on top of the world! Nothing can ruin today. Nothing! Shigaraki could apparat and I'd kick his ass! Bakugo and Shoto didn't get their liscense. But they're happy cause Toga's in prison! We eat dinner and I go to Bakugo's room. We make out for a bit and I fall asleep in one of his shirts.

I wake up on the floor. I see Shigaraki standing over me.

"Morning! We missed you Kano, why did you leave your family?"

"I-I please, leave me alone!"

He says, "We're a family Kano. You can't leave your family! I thought you always wanted a family?"

"I-I do, but not like this."

"Why? I thought we were nice?"

"No, you were, I-I just have a family."

"Humph. Dabi, Toga we got replaced."

I see Dabi roll his eyes and Toga pouts.

Shigaraki says, "Well, I said I'd give you an option earlier, do you remember what I said?"

"No, you don't-"

"I do. Turn around."

I turn and see Class 1-A. Tied and gagged. In front of them are Shoto and Aizawa. And Bakugo is passed out, tied to a chair.

"Oh no. Shoto, Aizawa."

I fall to my knees. Toga trots over to Bakugo and he wakes up. He sees our class and me on the floor. He says, "What the hell is this?"

Shigaraki looks at us and says, "I give you a choice. Join us and they live. Don't and they die. And after watching all of your friends die you watch each other die. Bleeding out in this room. Ten minutes."

I run to Bakugo and hug him. "We have to join them."

"I know."

I take Aizawa and Shoto's gags off.

"Kano please-" Aizawa pleads.

I hug him and say, "I'm trusting you to save me. I trust you Dadzawa." _(Not autocorrect)_

Shoto has tears falling from his eyes. I wipe them and says, "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'll see you again."

He says, "Kano, I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Shigaraki bursts in and says, "Answer?"

"We'll stay."

"Yay!"

Shigaraki pulls me close and kisses me.

I yank away and he says, "No, don't."

He pulls me back in and holds me there.

"Don't touch her!" Bakugo yells and Toga snaps a collar around his neck. Bakugo says, "What the hell is this?"

I turn and say, "Bakugo? Let him go you bitch!"

I run at Toga and Dabi says, "You all need to stop! Toga, let him go. Shigaraki stop groping the new meat! Kano, don't kill Toga."

"How, did she get out?"

"Kurogiri." Dabi answers.

Bakugo runs to me and wraps his arms around my waist protectively. Kurogiri sends 1-A away and we're alone. At the mercy of Shigaraki. Shigaraki says, "Bakugo you need a costume and Kano, you need a new costume. We'll run fittings at dawn."

"If you touch her like you did last time, I swear-"

Dabi leads us away and says, "Kano, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I guess."

"What did he do to you last time?"

"He-he"

"He assaulted her." Bakugo finished.

Dabi puts his hand in my shoulder and says, "If he tries again, scream and someone will come help. We aren't all bad."

"I-I know."

"Hey, it'll get better, you guys will settle in, why don't you go on a grocery run with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds good."

He hugs me and says, "You'll enjoy it here."

"Thanks Dabi."

"No problem."

Bakugo and I sleep in the same room, I'm still wearing his shirt. It's the only thing I have from home. Other than Bakugo but he's a person not a thing. We wake up at dawn the next morning, I walk down to a new place. A living room and a kitchen.

"This is nice." I say.

Dabi laughs and says, "We needed a new place. A fake name can get you anywhere."

Toga and Shigaraki are standing in the corner. And Shigaraki says, "Kano, you get fitted first and Bakugo second."

"If you touch her I swear-" Bakugo starts.

"That's enough." Shigaraki says, cutting him off.

I follow him into a room. It had a block for me to stand on, and that was it. Another empty, windowless room. There were some dummies in the corner, probably for training. I take off my clothes and stand on the block. He measures me but doesn't do anything too bad.

The day passes uneventfully and I go to bed. I wake up when the door opens. "Bakugo?"

"No. It's not Bakugo."

"Who is it?"

"It's Shigaraki."

"What do you need?"

"I came to see you."

"Huh?"

Bakugo is gone.

"You've been flirting with me all day, you can't say that you don't want this."

He gets on top of me. He pulls my shirt off and then my underwear.

"You know you want this. You want to join us, or else-"

"Ok, ok."

I said ok. I guess it happened. I really don't know what was so great about. It really hurt. Bakugo and I had gotten close but this hurt. A lot. I close my eyes as if it could make it stop. I hear snaps and see flashes of light.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm just taking pictures."

Why did I agree to this?

Is this normal?

Is this what it should be like?

I can just not move, I'll be safe, until he's done.

I can't let him see me cry.

And soon he's done.

"Y-you're just gonna leave?"

"Well, I have to pick up your costume."

"Oh ok."

"Just keep this between us ok?"

"O-ok."

"You're my girl, ok?"

"But, Bakugo."

"Oh, you didn't know? Bakugo is in Toga's room. Who knows what they're doing."

Bakugo is cheating on me? Well I guess I cheated on him so maybe it's fair. I mean it is fair.

I walk into the bathroom and shower. I look the same, no one will be able to tell. Right?

Bakugo comes in and I wipe my tears off and he says, "Kano, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah,"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just got scared because you weren't in bed with me."

"Oh, Toga grabbed me and locked me in a room for awhile, I don't really know why."

I hug him. And he hugs me back.

**Five days later**

It's the day of our first mission. We go, burn and explode some things, reveal our faces and run.

I hold Bakugo's hand as Dabi drives to drop us off in a city. It's silent. I lay my head on his shoulder, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Dabi says, "We're here."

We get out and go chameleon. I find a few abandoned buildings and say, "Blow one of these up first. We can't hurt anyone."

He blows it up and people run outside to look, we turn visible.

As soon as a large crowd gather I burn another empty building. And Bakugo explodes another. I turn and face the crowd and the cameras and pull down my mask.

"We are with the league of villians!"

"UA is wrong, society is wrong!" Bakugo yells.

"Where are your heroes now?"

I shoot a small fireball at a camera. And it breaks. I hear large footsteps, Mt. Lady, and we go chameleon and leave.

We go to the rendezvous point and get in the car with Dabi. We watch the news that night in our room. It's Aizawa.

"We have failed in our duty as teachers. But we will get them back and help them."

His eyes are red and puffy. Endeavor is on next.

"I raised her to be a hero, I have to blame UA in failing my daughter."

"Sir, many people are saying it is because of how you raised her. What do you have to say about that?"

"I raised her to be the best hero, along with Shoto."

"Why did you beat her?"

"The loser was always beaten."

"Why?"

"Because in a real fight if you lose you die."

"How old were they?"

"I don't know,"

He tries to ask another question but Endeavor says, "That is all I wish to say about it for now."

Next the cameras are following Shoto. He ignores them. I see a tear fall down his face though.

Then the wall in our room busts open.

"What the hell?"

It's Aizawa. And other heroes. The League runs in and we're all in pajamas. Aizawa looks around and says, "Let them go."

"We aren't holding them. Are we Kano?"

He steps behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder. I flinch and say, "N-no you aren't."

"See? She knows what she's saying."

He whispers in my ear, "Fireball at Aizawa."

I look at Aizawa and mouth the words _Erase my quirk_

I raise my hand and try to conjure a fireball.

"He erased my quirk."

I his scarf thing wraps around me and lifts me up.

"Kano!" Bakugo yells.

Dabi says, "Put her down."

Aizawa grabs Bakugo next and runs off. The other heroes block the villians in. "Thanks Aizawa."

"It's not over yet."

He runs for awhile and says, "They aren't following. To my house now."

We run to his house and he locks the doors. Mic has some food ready and Shinsou and Shoto are on the couch, asleep. He says, "Shoto, Shinsou wake up, they're here."

Shoto looks at me and hugs me. Like really tight. And Shinsou says, "Can you go one week without being captured?"

"Ha you're so funny," I say very sarcastically.

Mic says, "I've got some food for you guys."

"Oh thank you! They only eat microwave meals!" I say.

We eat, a lot. Shoto gives us clothes to change into. And we burn our old clothes. Just in case. Aizawa and Mic sit with us after Shoto and Shinsou go to bed. Aizawa says, "What did they do to you guys?"

"They were quite gracious hosts actually." I say.

Bakugo says, "Toga treated me like a dog. She tried to kiss me. It was weird. But Dabi was nice."

"Dabi was the nicest one."

Aizawa says, "Dabi was the one who stopped what happened when we were there?"

"Oh, yeah he was."

"And Shigaraki, did he touch you?" Aizawa asks.

Bakugo holds my hand, "No. he didn't."

"If he did, you can tell me." Aizawa says.

"I know."

We talk about how they helped us get better with our quirks. And the suits that are still at their lair. He says that we can stay with them for a few days then we will have a press conference, telling everyone what they told us and what they did. We go to bed and I lock my door. I don't think I'll ever be the same.

I woke up the next day and walk downstairs and all of 1-A is there. Kirishima runs to me and says, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know about them, and I can't believe that was the last thing I said to you!"

"Kiri, its ok, I missed you!"

Even All Might was here. Bakugo walks downstairs and says, "What the hell is going on?"

"Bakugo! It's our class!" I say.

It was like a surprise party. I hang out with Denki, Kiri, and Mina. It was a lot of fun. And the next day we didn't really do anything either. Then I put on nice clothes and did my hair. We had an interview.

I'm sitting in a chair and Aizawa and Bakugo are next to me.

Someone asks me, "Kano, why did you join them?"

"I had no choice. Those people prey on weaknesses. They said that they would kill Shoto. Shoto has always tried to protect me and I couldn't let him die if I had anything to say about it, they threatened me, they offered me things like a new family, a good family, a family that wouldn't hurt me. I trusted them. Because all that I ever wanted as a kid was a family and a childhood. I didn't get that."

I touch the burn on my neck. Bakugo grabs my hand and a reporter asks him the same question.

"They threatened Kano. I really like Kano. And one night they said that they would hurt her if I disobeyed them. I couldn't let someone die if I had something to do about it."

"What did they do to you?"

"They took some of our blood for one of their quirks," Bakugo says.

I keep my head down. I can see Shigaraki staring at me from their lair.

"Kano, what did they do to you?"

Aizawa says, "She doesn't want to talk about it, she's just fifteen."

"No, I can do it." I say.

Everything goes silent. Bakugo squeezes my hand.

"It was late one night, I was sleeping. The door opened and it was their leader. He said that he would hurt Bakugo and Shoto if I didn't do what he wanted. He took off my clothes, and took pictures, he-he, I'd rather not talk about the rest, of its all the same to you."

Everyone sits there and Aizawa says, "I think that's enough for them. They're just children."

We exit and Bakugo just hugs me. I lean on his shoulder and he says, "I'm so sorry."

Aizawa paves back and forth and says, "I'm gonna kill him."

Shoto runs in and says, "That son of a bitch!"

He sits next to me and says, "I'm gonna kill him."

Bakugo says, "Get in line."

Aizawa shakes his head and says, "As warped as this is, you guys should be good. After that no one will question you."

We walk back to the dorms. I lay in bed and people knock on my door. I open it and it's Uraraka and Midoriya.

Uraraka says, "I brought you some cookies."

She comes in and puts the cookies on the counter and says, "Look, we have a question to ask you."

"What?"

Midoriya says, "I would ask Kacchan but he doesn't like me. Is there a kill list?"

"Oh yeah, about that-"

"Am I on it?" he asks.

"Midoriya,"

"Am I on the list?"

"Yes. So is Shoto. And probably me and Bakugo now."

"Have you told Todoroki?"

"No, I couldn't find a time to bring it up. He's worried about me."

"Understandable. How are you doing?" Uraraka asks.

I say, "It doesn't get better. I have nightmares, and probably PTSD, but I'm safe, I hope. Why did you ask?"

"Shigaraki, when he had all of us, he asked me some questions in private."

"Are you okay? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Calm down, I'm fine now. It was a large hash on my arm, but it's healed now. Nothing really."

"Midoriya, what did he do with your blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uraraka, get Aizawa, and Bakugo and Shoto."

Uraraka runs out and Shoto bursts through the door.

"What's happening?" Shoto asks.

"Midoriya got cut when you were at their base."

"And?"

"Midoriya did they bandage it?"

"They let me bleed for a minute and a woman came in and cleaned up the blood, then she bandaged it."

Shoto says, "It couldn't be,"

"Midoriya I need you to stay here. No matter what? You could be in serious danger."

I turn to Shoto and whisper, "If he tries to leave, freeze him. We can't take any risks when it comes to him."

He nods and I leave. I bang on Bakugo's door and I see him unconscious on the floor. Dabi is standing there and so is Uraraka.

"Dabi, don't do this." I say.

"I have to Kano, I'm sorry."

Uraraka says, "You guys really are dumb! I've been like this for awhile, the real Uraraka is back at the lair."

"No!"

It shoot two fire ropes and tie them up.

"Shoto!"

He runs over, dragging Midoriya.

Uraraka says, "Deku help me! She's still a villain and brought her villain friends! I had to fight Bakugo off!"

Midoriya looks at me and I say, "Midoriya listen to her! She's saying that she beat Bakugo, after I told him we were fighting! And look, Bakugo's arm is cut, and he has a large slice on his leg, Uraraka wouldn't do that!"

She says, "Deku please."

He turns to her side and says, "Sorry Kano. I just can't believe you."

"No!"

He turns to Uraraka and says, "Where is my friend?"

"What?"

"Smash!"

He uses his quirk on Toga and she falls, unconscious, and Shoto freezes Dabi. I run to Bakugo's side and say, "Someone get Aizawa he's bleeding!"

He has a gash across his stomach, blood is everywhere. I rip off part of my shirt and say, "Bakugo, are you awake?"

He's breathing but I don't get a response. I make a flame on my hand and say, "This is gonna hurt."

I burn the wound so the blood stops and I wrap it in the shreds of my shirt, I have to rip off a lot more but it's ok. I look at his other cuts and say, "Midoriya get me a wet cloth."

Dabi laughs and says, "Toga took a lot of his blood, he may not pull through."

"Dabi, I thought you were the good one, I thought we were friends."

"I did too, but you left."

"Dabi I'm sorry, I had no other choice."

"I know you didn't."

Midoriya brings me the cloth and I wash his other cuts off. I just decide to pull of my shirt and use the remainder to wrap the one on his leg. Aizawa runs in and sees the trashed room, Bakugo lying in a pool of blood, Toga unconscious in the corner and Dabi frozen in front of me.

He rushes to us and carries Bakugo to Recovery Girl. Midoriya runs to get All Might and I put on one of Bakugo's shirts. All Might walks in and sees Dabi and Toga.

He looks at me and says, "Who are these people?"

"Dabi and Toga. They have a warp gate, watch them."

All Might grabs Toga and restrains Dabi.

"Sorry Dabi."

"I'm sorry for you Kano. You're on the list. And it won't be easy."

Midoriya says, "Shut up! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"I wish we could, she's a genuinely good person, there aren't many of those lately."

Dabi looks at me and drops a piece of paper as All Might walks away with him. I pick it up and it's a life of paper written in red.

**_Kill List_**

**_1\. Izuku Midoriya_**

**_2\. Shoto Todoroki _**

**_3\. Katsuki Bakugo -_**

**_4\. Shota Aizawa_**

**_5\. All Might_**

**_6\. KANO TODOROKI_**

**_7\. KANO TODOROKI_**

**_8\. KANO TODOROKI _**

**_9\. KANO TODOROKI _**

**_10\. KANO TODOROKI_**

**_11\. Ochaco Uraraka -_**

My name is underlined. And on there five times. I sink to the ground and show the note to Midoriya. His hands shake as he gives it back to me. I take the list and I put it on my desk. I put my head in my hands and say, "Why me? Why did it have to be me? Why can't I just be a normal student at UA!"

Ochaco's name has a little mark by it. I rush to Recovery Girl and see Aizawa talking to her with hushed voices. Bakugo is laying in a bed and I say, "Aizawa! Dabi dropped this!"

I hand him the note and he says, "Wow, this is a lot."

"Look at the last name!"

"It's Ochaco."

"No, next to it. It's a dash and same thing with Bakugo! This was a mission to kill Bakugo. Shigaraki considers him dead, until he finds out otherwise."

"So that means,"

"They already had Ochaco. She's dead, or soon to be."

"We'll get her."

"I'm coming."

"No, you're on the list five times, underlined, in all caps. You have to stay here, we'll station a guard and get Shoto and Midoriya in here."

A few minutes later a few pro heroes are standing guard over us and Recovery Girl says, "He needs blood."

"I'll donate as much as he needs." I say.

I'm the only one with his blood typ in the room. So I donate a lot. I'm light headed and dizzy but Bakugo looks better.

**A few hours later**

Aizawa walks in. He's covered in blood. Recovery Girl starts healing him. Then Endeavor walks in. He's holding something. Midoriya jumps up and Recovery Girl shakes her head and Endeavor lays the person on a stretcher. It's Ochaco. She's covered in blood and has cuts all over her body. And burns. I see one big burn on her neck. It's a message. Midoriya looks at her and starts sobbing. I look at her jacket and see a paper sticking out. It has blood on it.

**Kano,**

**I thought we had a deal? You said you wouldn't tell anyone. You said you would stay with us. Well, you're going to die last. After you watch everyone else scream and plead. We're going to torture you. And you'll live. But you'll wish you were in the state you're in now. This is the first. The rest will be worse. This is what happens to liars.**

**-Shigaraki**

I gasp and look at my copy of the list. I cross Ochaco's name off. But it doesn't stay. Then the dash by Bakugo's name is erased. I didn't erase it. "Demon paper!" I yell.

Midoriya turns and looks at me and Shoto puts his head in his hands. Then I see a mark go by Midoriya's name.

I turn to the pro heroes and say, "Excuse me, Mt. Lady, I have demon paper that tells me who's nest on their list. It says Midoriya is next."

She laughs and says, "Sure kid."

"No! I'm not kidding!"

She looks at me and says, "I know it's hard to have a friend die, but you'll get better."

"Midoriya, look at this!"

He walks over and I show him the mark by his name. He says, "Kano it's not funny."

"I'm serious, watch!"

I take my pen and doodle on the paper. It disappears. He looks up at me with utter fear in his eyes. He says, "What do we do?"

"I don't know! They aren't listening to me!"

Aizawa is passed out on a bed and I say, "Nezu."

It's dark out and some pro heroes accompany us to the principal's office.

We sit in some chairs and Shoto stands behind us. I slam the list down and say, "It's their kill list."

Ochaco's name is crossed out now.

Nezu says, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, we'll be sure to raise security-"

"No, that's not what I meant, Ochaco's name wasn't crossed out earlier. And there was a mark by Bakugo's name, and there wasn't one by Midoriya's name."

"So someone wrote on your evidence?"

"No look! I didn't write it. I can't write anything."

I scribble with a pen and it disappears. Nezu says, "So what you're saying is that we know what theyre going to do before they do it?"

"Yes! And Midoriya is next on their list."

"So we'll always have someone accompany him everywhere."

"Thank you!"

"And children, I'm very sorry for what has happened to all of you this year."

We leave his office and go back to Recovery Girl's office. Ochaco's parents are there. They turn towards us and Midoriya turns to them and walks by Ochaco's body. He starts crying and I avoid looking at them. I sit with Bakugo as he struggles to breathe. But he breathes, which is more then we can say for Ochaco. And Aizawa doesn't look too good either. His skin is gon on his elbow. Recovery Girl is trying to help him. I look back at the list and see a message.

_Kano-_

_I know you're reading this. Bring Izuku and Shoto to the tea place across from UA. They will not be harmed. I am giving you an option. You die and everyone else lives. We go into hiding. All we need is your life and Izuku's quirk._

_-Shigaraki_

I sink into a chair. Midoriya says, "Kano? What happened?"

I pass him the note and he says, "Wow. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going, are you?"

"I lived long enough without a quirk. I can live longer without one. But I have to run an errand first."

He leaves and I look at Bakugo. He just opened his eyes. I walk over to him and say, "Bakugo, I love you."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"No! You can't leave!"

"Bakugo, I made a deal, and this kill list will stop. I'll die and Shigaraki and his league goes into hiding. All he needs is Midoriya's quirk and my life."

"You can't do that!"

"I have to. Midoriya is running an errand and will be back soon, then Shoto and I will go. I love you."

"Please, don't leave me! You don't know he'll keep his word."

"He has before."

He nods and I sit by his side and write a letter to him. I put it in an envelope and write in bold letters

**_DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I DIE_**

I do the same for Aizawa and say, "Shoto, can we get some tea?"

I slip a similar not into his pocket. Midoriya comes back and says, "I'm ready."

Shoto says, "What's happening?"

"We're stopping this kill list."

I kiss Bakugo and we go to the tea shop. Shigaraki and All for One are there. He says, "I knew you would chose this."

"What the hell is this?" Shoto says.

"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't come, I have to die, to save everyone else."

He grabs me and says, "Please, no, take me!"

Shigaraki says, "It has to be her."

All for One says to Midoriya, "Child come here."

Midoriya walks towards him and I turn away. Then Midoriya says, "It's done?"

"Yes."

Then Shigaraki hold his hand out and I walk forward. He says, "I'll make this quick."

He takes one of Toga's knives and plunges it into my heart. I die instantly.

**Shoto's POV**

I stare at her body on the ground. Blood is looking around her. She's not moving. Shigaraki says, "A deal is a deal."

He tears up his list. The pieces fall in her blood and burn. I walk towards her when they leave. I hold her body in my arms. I start sobbing. She's dead. She died for us. I brush the hair off of her face and say, "Midoriya, can you help me carry her back?"

He nods and grabs her feet and we take her back to Recovery Girl. We lay her body next to Bakugo and he sobs. Aizawa looks over and says, "What is it? Where is Kano?"

Recovery Girl looks at him and he buries his head in his hands. The room is silent. She's clutching a piece of paper, it's the kill list. And all that is left on it is one line.

**_Kano Todoroki -_**

I look at my sister and say, "She wouldn't want us to be sad."

Aizawa nods and says, "She acted the way a true hero would."

I pull a note out of my pocket.

_Todo,_

_Thank you for protecting me. Always protecting me, but this time it was my turn. I know we promised we'd always be together. And I'm sorry I'm the one that broke our promise. But I couldn't let people die. I love you, so much. I know that you'll have other people in your life so please, don't be sad. Live your life like we always wanted to, be number one hero, and go to America where you can help, and they'll write comics about you. I'll always be with you._

_Together forever. Double trouble._

_Love-_

_ Kano_

I fold the letter back up and put it in its envelope. I put the envelope in my bag. I wipe a tear from my eye and see others opening their letters.

**Bakugo's POV**

_Bakugo,_

_I've never felt love before. Until I met you. You helped me up when I fell down, literally. I really hope you move on though. I don't know if you felt the same, but I'd like to hope you did. And I know that you'll want to kill Shigaraki but please, don't. He'll be in hiding, if he kept his promise. So be a hero, fulfill your dream. Cause I fulfilled mine. I fell in love, I had friends, and I died a hero's death. So don't let me stop you, because I'll always be with you. _

_I love you._

_With kisses and maybe a little more-_

_ Kano_

I look up at Icey Hot, folding his letter up and see other looking at Kano's last message to us.

**Midoriya's POV**

I look in my bag and find a letter, surprisingly. I open it and it says.

_Deku,_

_I always found it funny how you didn't have a quirk until you came to UA. I know All Might passed his quirk on. Because I heard All for One talk. I know that that's why he wants your quirk. So, please, tell me you passed it on. Did you? Were they worthy? That must've been what your errand was for. I hope you chose wisely. And go to Hatsume. Get something so you're not helpless. I wish I got to know you better. I really do, you seemed different from everyone else. Not so self absorbed. And how you didn't care about Ochaco calling you Deku, your childhood bully's name for you. You really cared about her, didn't you? I'll tell her you said hi. _

_-Kano_

I look at the others and see Ochaco's body still on the bed, next to Kano. I walk over to Ochaco and hold her hand. Shoto looks at me with a strange look but let's it go.

**Aizawa's POV**

_Dadzawa-_

_This may be the hardest letter to write. I have so many regrets. But the biggest one is that I wish I could say goodbye. You were more of a father to me than Endeavor. So please, as a last request, help Shoto. He'll need it. And I'll always be with you. I wish we spent more time together. But you had a huge impact on my life. You helped save me from Shigaraki, you saved me from Endeavor. You helped me get through my encounter with the LOV. You were so brave when you tried to get Ochaco. And you put our needs and well-being above your own. You're the best teacher ever, and an even better dad. Tell Shinsou and Mic that I loved them too, so much, and that I'll be with them too. The final thing I want you to know, and I hope you've figured out, is that I wanted to do this. I needed to do this. You always saved me, so I had to save you. And I'm happy that I died a hero's death. I'll be watching you and hoping you get sleep._

_Thanks Dadzawa_

_With love for you, Mic, and Shinsou-_

_ Kano_

I see dried tear stains on it. I look up at everyone who has finished their note. And we all look at Kano.

**Kano's POV**

Wow, POV from a dead person, I know. I look at everyone and float down to the middle of them room. I look at Bakugo and hug him. He looks me in the face and Shoto says, "Bakugo, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I hug him next and he looks me in the eyes too.

"Guys, we're not alone." He says and Aizawa stares where he's staring and his hair floats.

I hug him next and I hear him say, "You're here."

"Yes. I am."

He says, "Did it hurt?"

"No."

"Aizawa who are you talking to?" Midoriya asks.

Shoto says, "Kano."

I float over to Midoriya and take his hand.

"Oh, I see."

"Who has it?"

"A boy, he had no quirk."

"Good."

I grab Bakugo's hand and he says, "Why? Why did you leave me? I love you."

"I know. But I had to do it."

"I know."

"I miss you already."

"I love you."

I kiss him and he says, "I wish I could kiss back."

"I do too."

I look at my body and touch my stab wound. I look at Shoto and hug him.

"You didn't have to sacrifice yourself! I could've-"

"No. Please don't. It was my choice and I made it. Don't have regrets."

"I love you."

"I do too."

"Double-"

"Trouble-"

"Together-"

"Forever."

I stand in the middle of the room and say, as loud as I possibly can, "Goodbye I'll be watching."

I can tell it reaches them. I float back up. I don't exactly know where but Ochaco's there too.

**Shoto's POV**

I took funeral planning duties. Endeavor wasn't planning on attending. I wasn't planning on inviting him.

**Kano's POV**

You know, watching your own funeral sucks. I really hoped I'd be honored but I just see people crying. A lot. But I sitting with Aizawa, Shoto and Bakugo. I holding Bakugo's hand when I feel something pull me back. I see an explosion. I say, "Bakugo!"

He looks at me and although he can't see me he says, "What's happening?"

"Something's pulling me away."

I get yanked up and see Shigaraki. He's standing with All for One and Dabi. Shigaraki says, "Do you have her?"

All for One says, "Yes, I need to get her body."

Dabi says, "They broke me out, I guess you're kinda confused about all of this. They're going to revive you."

I try to get out of there and All for One says, "No. Stay here. Don't you want to live again?"

I push against his control but give in. I don't know how many quirks he has but raising the dead isn't a good one. Toga runs in and she's holding something. I look down and see my body. It's really weird. All for One says, "Dabi, hold her body down."

Dabi grabs my body's arms. I feel a tugging feeling pulling me to me body. I give in and everything goes dark. I wake up who knows how long later. I try to sit up but I restrained. Heavily. There are iron cuffs on my arms, legs, waist, and neck. Dabi closes the door to my room and says, "How are you?"

"I feel strange."

"That's how I felt too, don't worry."

"Wait, you died?"

"It was long ago. At the hands of Endeavor."

"What did my old man do to you?"

"He kicked me out of the house."

"What?"

"My real name is Touya Todoroki. I'm your brother."

"No, that's impossible."

"Sorry. He wanted a boy like Shoto. I don't know why he kept you, he was probably planning to sell you."

Dabi says, "I know this is a lot. But I have to tell you that your body won't look the same. You have scars and burns."

"I don't burn,"

"I know. But the power was too much for your body to handle. And, now you're tethered to Shigaraki. You have to stay with us. And do what he says. I am too. Don't worry."

I sit up and see red burns on my arm and legs. I have one on my face, my left eye. Dabi releases my bindings and tosses me a pair of clothes.

"Take your time, I know this is a lot."

I change into the black pants and white shirt. I see the clothes I died in piled in the corner. I pick up my shirt and see a large blood stain on it. Shoto wanted me to be buried in this clothes, I guess. I walk out and see light. It's blinding and Dani puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Its a lot at first."

I see Shigaraki and Toga talking out side and they look at me and say, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"That's to be expected. You're on the news." Shigaraki said.

A reporter is zoomed in on a general home and says, "Kano Todoroki can't Rest In Peace. The League of Villians broke their promise to the deceased by burning down the place where her funeral was being held and stealing her body. Why they chose to steal her body is still a mystery but the loved ones of the recently deceased are distraught."

The camera pans on Midoriya, and he says, "They have broken the promise that Kano died for. It is true that they are villians. And we swear that we will avenge her. And save those that they will kill with this destructive behavior."

And it zooms in on Bakugo, "I can't believe she died in vain. This is war Shigaraki! War! You killed my girlfriend! And destroyed what she died for!"

The camera follows Aizawa, Shinsou, Shoto, and Mic who are walking away from the camera.

Shigaraki turns the news off and says, "Bakugo still believes you are dead. Dabi why don't you two being him back with us."

We leave and get in a van. I say, "How do we get into UA?"

"There's a gap in the security. No one's noticed it yet."

We sneak through a gap in the wall and I pull my mask up. Dabi says, "You have fire too?"

"Yeah, lets go."

I climb up a ladder I left by my window up the wall. It's a long climb but easier that going in through the window. Dabi and I end up in my room. Everything is just like I left it. I grab Bakugo's room key from my backpack and look inside Shoto's room. He's awake.

I sneak into Bakugo's room with Dabi. I close the door and he's on the couch, staring at us.

"You lied to her."

Dabi answers, "I'm truly sorry. But you must come with us."

He jumps into fight position and says, "Who's the new one?"

"Tell him who you are Karma?"

I give him a quizzical look and say, "Katsuki, come back with us."

He says, "It's just a trick! You're lying to me! She's dead!"

I pull my mask off and reach my hand out for him. Tears are forming in my eyes. He looks at me and says, "I thought you were dead."

"I was. That's why they stole my body."

I run towards him and embrace him. Dabi says, "I hate to interrupt but we have somewhere to be."

I say, "Katsuki, come with us, we can be together!"

He reaches his hand out and I grab it. Then he shoots me at a wall. I hit my head and say, "Good shot."

Dabi gives a quick flame shot at him and he turn and says, "No, wait!"

And he falls. Then I hear Shoto say, "What's happening, Bakugo!"

I usher Dabi outside to the balcony and give him Bakugo. I hear the door open and jump off of the balcony, all I hear is one word from Shoto, "Kano?"

I grab onto someone's balcony and pull my mask back on. We make a solid escape. And get back with Bakugo.

**Shoto's POV**

I run in and see someone turn. I see red eyes, a burn in her neck, and crimson red hair. "Kano?"

She jumps off of the building and I run to the balcony and look over the edge. There are people running away. But one of them is a man and the other doesn't look like Kano.

I run to get Aizawa and say, "Kano! It was Kano!"

"Shoto, she's gone."

"No! I saw her, in Bakugo's room!"

We run back and Bakugo's room is destroyed. It has since marks and furniture that's on fire. Aizawa says, "No, its a coincidence. Or it was the man with stitches. I have to make a phone call."

**Aizawa's POV**

"Hello?" All Might says.

"That man that you took to jail, the one with stitches, I need a check on him."

"Yeah, one sec."

I sitting outside Bakugo's room. She's gone. He's in denial, obviously. Right?

"He's gone!"

"Oh thank god."

"What?"

"We have an issue over here, Bakugo is gone. And Shoto said it was Kano that took him."

"He's gone!"

"There are fires in his room so it was stitches and his own quirk that did that. I'll start looking."

I hang up my phone and let out a sigh of relief. Shoto says, "See! The fire had to be from her quirk! It's the same type!"

"Shoto, sit down for a minute."

He sits next to me and I say, "I know you miss her, and after they crashed the funeral you've been a wreck."

"No! But she said at the funeral that something was pulling her!"

"She probably overused her stamina. She'll be back before you know it."

"No! But she hasn't even showed up. I haven't felt her. Something is wrong!"

"Shoto, I think you only saw her tonight because you wanted to see her."

"No! I'm not crazy! It was her! In her League of Villians costume!"

"Shoto, why don't you go to bed?"

"But- fine."

He stomps into his room and I look around the room. I see a crack in the wall. I look at it and see that it's singed. I sigh and say, "Kano? Where are you?"

Normally that question would yield a flickering light or tingly feeling. Nothing.

**Kano's POV**

I'm sitting with the League, who have all been tethered to Shigaraki, they all have "Tether tattoos" I'm scheduled to get mine tomorrow. I hear yelling upstairs and Dabi and I go to my room, well closet with a cot that I had claimed.

Dabi leaves me with Bakugo and he says, "Is it really you?"

I pull down shirt and show him my stab wound. He says, "Why are you with them? They lied to you?"

"I have no choice Bakugo!"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't have a choice either."

"What?"

"All for One is coming tomorrow to finalize my tether, and get you tethered too."

"Tether?"

"When they raised me they tethered me to Shigaraki. It means we must listen to him, and we can't escape."

"What! No!"

"I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and I say, "You want some pizza?"

"Yeah?"

"Cool I'll be back in a minute."

I run downstairs and grab a slice of pizza and say, "He's hungry."

I run back up the stairs and hand him the pizza.

"Bakugo, are you gonna behave if I let you out?"

"Maybe."

"You know Dabi and I have almost the same quirk. Right?"

"Yeah and?"

"I beat you once,"

"Ugh. Fine."

I wait for him to finish his pizza and let him out. I walk him down and everyone looks at him. Poor guy. Shigaraki stands and says, "I hope you were pleasant surprised when you found Kano alive."

"I was very shocked."

"I'm very sorry about crashing that funeral too. It was a beautiful service."

Bakugo nods and sits down. I sit next to him and hold his hand. Toga looks at me and says, "Was my knife sharp? When it killed you?"

I tense up and say, "Uts sharper than you are, you always were a bit dull."

She jumps on the table and says, "I'll show you dull!"

Shigaraki says, "Stop it. Both of you."

Toga sits back down and says, "Fine."

I mutter, "Sure."

Shigaraki says, "Kano, you and Dabi have a mission. In three days."

Toga whines, "Why can't I go?"

"I think they'll find this mission to be a bit personal."

Dabi tenses up and says, "Maybe we shouldn't talk of a mission with him-"

"Nonsense! He's getting tethered in the morning."

Bakugo squeezes my hand and Shigaraki continues, "I need you two to take down a big hero. Kano, your mask stays on, Dabi, you won't tell him who you are. Until right before he dies, you two show him."

"Who is it?" I ask.

Dabi squeezes my shoulder and says, "Its our old man."

"I can't kill my own father!"

"You should be glad you're getting this opportunity, for revenge."

"No! He's still my old man! You can't make me!"

"I think I can."

Shigaraki touches a necklace and says, "You're tethered, remember?"

"Please, please Shigaraki I'm begging you!"

"Get on your knees and beg if you really want it."

I slowly get to my knees and say, "Shigaraki, please, I'll do anything."

I start crying and say, "I don't want my father to die."

Shigaraki says, "He's the number one hero. So he dies."

"No!" I jump up and Dabi grabs my arm.

He whispers in my ear, "It's pointless."

Toga laughs and says, "I liked you on your knees, like the dog you are."

I grit my teeth and Shigaraki studies me for a minute and says, "Good, you have some self control."

Bakugo says, "Why did you bring her back?"

Shigaraki laughs and says, "Something about her stuck with me. She has a powerful quirk, killing her was a waste. Of potential and beauty."

I look down at my feet.

Bakugo says, "Why did you kill her!"

"She got on my nerves."

I place my hand on Bakugo's shoulder as a _shut the hell up before something explodes _message.

It gets really silent and Toga, being the way she is says, "I think this is gonna be fun!"

Dabi says, "Yeah. Sure."

I yawn and say, "I'm really tired. I'm gonna turn in."

Shigaraki says, "Stay."

I turn around and he's holding his necklace. He says, "Sit."

I sit down again and Toga says, "Good dog."

I make a face and say, "You're-"

"Stop." Shigaraki says.

I say, "Sorry."

He nods and I yawn. I have black spots in my vision.

My head hits the table.

Dabi says, "Shigaraki she needs rest, her body-"

"No." Shigaraki says.

I lift my head up and say, "Shigaraki, please, I can't,"

I pass out.

**Dabi's POV**

"Kano!" I yell and rush forward to her.

Shigaraki says, "She's weak."

"She came back from the dead, she needs rest. If you push her body like this she'll die again!"

"Fine." Shigaraki relents and I carry her back to her room.

I lay her down and say, "I'm so sorry."

I close the door and hear an explosion from downstairs. Fun.

I run down and see Bakugo standing off against Toga and Shigaraki. I surround him in fire and say, "Enough!"

He looks at me and says, "You have her quirk."

"Bakugo. Stand down."

He says, "Never!"

"You won't like what happens if you don't!"

He looks at me and I say, "You don't want to look like Kano did, do you?"

He looks me in the eyes and says, "Fine."

I take him back to Kano's room. I tie him in the chair and say, "Sweet dreams."

**Kano's POV **

I wake up that morning and say, "What, how?"

Bakugo is tied up next me in his chair. "I thought I was dead."

He snorts and says, "We did too."

I sit up and change clothes, then untie Bakugo and bring him down where everyone is having breakfast. And All for One is standing by the door. I get some toast and butter and I say, "When do we do this?"

Shigaraki says, "Sit in that chair."

I sit and Toga ties me down. She looks at me and pulls the ropes too tight. She says, "Good luck."

Ropes are tied around my arm, legs, and neck. Shigaraki stuffs a gag in my mouth and says, "Master, she's ready."

"Good." All for One says.

He walks towards me and says, "The talisman."

Shigaraki hands him the necklace and All for One says, "I need Dabi to heat this."

Dabi hates the necklace until it's bright red. Toga is holding onto Bakugo.

All for One says, "This will hurt."

He moves my hair away from he left side of my neck. He pushes the burning necklace into my skin. I try to move away but can't. He leaves it there for a few minutes and when he pulls it away they untie me. Toga ties Bakugo in and All for One starts tethering him. Shigaraki says, "I need to test it."

He holds his necklace, and says, "Kneel."

I get on my knees in front of him and he says, "Don't scream."

"What-"

Then pain courses through my body. I fall over and I let out a little whimper.

He looks at me and says, "Good."

He hands the necklace to All for One and the pain stops. Dabi heats the necklace and Bakugo gets his mark. All for One leaves and Shigaraki says, "We should test their tethers."

Dabi gives me a simpathetic look and Shigaraki says, "I want you to, kneel."

Bakugo and I kneel on the floor before Shigaraki and he laughs as he says, "Dabi what should I make them do?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now, I have to help Kano train her quirk."

Toga says, "You're no fun!"

Shigaraki says, "Toga what should they do?"

Toga says, "Hmm, I think Kano should reenact her death. I'll lend her a knife."

Dabi puts a hand on her arm and says, "Don't do this Toga. She shouldn't have to do this."

Toga runs into a room and pulls out a blade, it has blood on it. She looks at me and says, "This was my favorite knife. I didn't like Shigaraki stealing it but when I found out it's purpose, its displayed proudly in my room."

She crouches down and holds my arm. Dabi looks tense, ready. Shigaraki looks confused, Toga plunges the knife into my arm.

I scream and Shigaraki says, "That's enough! Toga leave her alone!"

Toga walks over to a chair and looks at me smugly. Bakugo says, "Let me go! I have to help her!"

He's struggling against his tether and Dabi kneels down beside me. "Hey, hey it's gonna be okay, I'm going to pull the knife out and burn the wound closed."

He pulls the knife out and I feel blood come pouring out. He grabs my arm and says, "This is gonna burn."

He seals the wound and says, "We're going to train now."

He helps me up and walks me into the training room. He says, "Sorry. Toga's a bit intense."

I stay silent and he says, "I'm going to show you how to male fire, not just from your hands."

I say, "That's not my quirk."

"No, it is. The old man didn't want us to learn that though."

"Why?"

"He didn't want us to be better than him. Only the one he chose could do that."

"Shoto."

"Shoto."

After a few hours I finally made fire. Then Dabi says, "You did well. But there's something bothering me."

"What?"

"You're red fire and red hair are very, distinctive. And Shoto and Aizawa can't know you're alive. Can you try, focusing all of your anger and make it hotter, make it blue."

I remember how Shigaraki killed Ochaco, how the old man almost killed me, how he kept my own quirk from me. Then the flame I was holding turned blue.

Dabi says, "Now go full fire form. In blue."

I do and I say, "This feels more powerful. It feels better."

"It does doesn't it?"

I let my fire form fade and Dabi says, "And just what I thought."

"What?"

"Your hair is black and your eyes are blue."

"What?"

I run to a mirror and say, "Omigosh. Dabi what did you do to me!"

He laughs and says, "We're ready time face the old man."

"Dabi, promise me I won't land the final blow. That you'll do that?"

"I promise."

"Thanks."

I sit in my room for a few hours after when Bakugo comes in. He says, "What happened?"

"Look!" I show him my blue fire.

"Kano, you're becoming like them."

"I have no other choice. We're stuck. Unless Shigaraki dies."

Bakugo says, "I know just, remember who you are."

"Yeah."

We go to sleep after a long day. I wake up the next day and Shigaraki says, "Change of plans. You and Davis re going today, get your suit on."

"Got it."

I get in my suit and Dabi and I ride to the site we picked. Endeavor comes out of a building and says, "Villians!"

I say, "Let's get this over with."

I surround us in fire and go fire form. Blue fire. I shoot some fire balls and he responds with more. Dabi burns him and I hear news choppers. Then Endeavor hits Dabi and he falls. I create a wall of fire and surround Endeavor in it. I move it closer to Endeavor until he can't move in it. I push it in on him. I hear him scream and the blue fire turns red. As does my hair. I get it together and go back. I drop the fire wall. Endeavor is on the ground. I check on Dabi and he shakily rises. Knife in hand. He stalks towards Endeavor, unconscious on the ground. I turn away and cover my eyes. I hear Endeavor scream and it goes silent. I scream and Dabi helps me back to the van.

**Shoto's POV**

I was watching the fight with Aizawa. I see Dabi fall and a woman makes large walls of fire, "That's the woman that took Bakugo, that's Kano!"

Aizawa says, "Shoto, drop it. It isn't her, her fire is blue. Kano's was red."

"Stop talking about her in past tense she's alive! They're killing her captive!"

Aizawa lays his hand on my shoulder then the woman's fire flickers, it turns red. I see that the fire has turned into one torrent, killing my father. But I pause the TV and zoom in on the fire woman. I see red hair in the mass of flames. "Aizawa! Look!"

But he isn't there. I turn and see him crumpled in the corner, and Toga standing over him with a syringe.

"You know too much." Toga says.

"So I'm right! Kano's alive!"

I feel the ground open up at my feet and appear in a small closet. It locked and I can't burn through the door or freeze the lock off.

**Kano's POV**

"Why do we have to keep our hostages in my room!" I say

"Cause they're your friends!" Shigaraki says.

I go back to red fire me. Old me. I slowly open the door to my room. And see Shoto. He looks at me and says, "Kano is it really you?"

I hug him. As if I let go he'll be torn away from me again.

"Shoto I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I didn't mean to leave you. And I'm never leaving you again."

"Same here."

Dabi says, "Family reunion, how touching."

Shoto says, "You're the one that killed my old man."

Dabi says, "He killed me first."

I say, "Dabi is a great person. He's helped me a lot."

Shoto says, "You've helped my sister through what I'd guess was one of the worst times of her life, so thanks. I guess."

I say, "Thanks Shoto, now should we tell him?"

Dabi says, "My real name is Touya Todoroki. I'm your older brother."

Shoto says, "No this can't be true, you look so different-"

I use my blue flames and turn into the black haired blue eyed villain. "Shoto, I bet you could do this too. Turn the side that looks like him different. We can help you. We can turn away from him."

Shoto says, "I can't stay here,"

"Shoto your whole family is here! You can't leave me again."

"Then come with me Kano."

"It's not that easy! I'm tethered! Bakugo is tethered! Dabi is tethered! And I'm not leaving either one of them here!"

Shoto says, "Fine. If you stay I stay."

We walk him downstairs and Bakugo says, "Finally someone from 1-A that's alive!"

I glare at him and see All for One. I say, "Shoto, this is gonna hurt. But I promise it won't take long."

"What?"

Toga makes him sit down and ties him to the chair. He says, "Whatis this? Kano?"

"I'm sorry."

I heat the necklace and they tethered him. He's stuck now too. It feels like an ocean is collapsing on me and all I can do is find others to help me float. Sure I feel bad for getting others with me, but I already lost them all once. I won't lose them again. I can't lose them again.

I say, "I'm sorry Shoto."

Shigaraki gets his necklace back and All for One leaves. He says, "I would hurt him like I hurt the others."

He looks at me and Dabi puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. As an _it's over, you're in. He can't do anything now_ gesture. But Shigaraki says, "But I feel like the worst pain of all for him would be to stand still. And do nothing as his sister is in pain in the ground. Right in front of him. Kano, come here."

I walk towards him and he says, "Kneel in front of Shoto."

I get in front of him and kneel, I say, "Don't resist. I promise, it'll be worse for you. I'm so sorry."

He looks confused and Shigaraki says, "Stand still until I say you can move."

Then I feel the pain from my burn. It courses through my body. I fall to the ground and curl up. I whimper and Shoto yells, "Stop! Please, please, stop!"

I feel a jolt of pain and my head feels like it's going to explode. "P-please, stop, let me go." I say.

Dabi says, "Maybe we should-"

Shigaraki says, "Dabi. Have you told him?"

"Yes. I have."

"Get on your knees, next to Kano. Same with you Bakugo."

I feel the others next to me, but I don't process it. Then they fall.

"Please, Shigaraki, I-I'll do anything, just stop th-this." I say.

He lets me out and says, "Fine. Get up."

I stand and Dabi and Bakugo sit up. Shoto can move. Shigaraki says, "Come here."

I walk towards him and he says, "Go with Toga. Dabi will supervise. She won't hurt you."

Toga giggles and I follow behind her. Shoto says, "I need to go to."

"No." Shigaraki says. Bakugo lays his hand on Shoto's shoulder.

Toga hands me a dress and says, "Put it on."

I go into the bathroom and put on the black dress. It has a deep v neck and it's very tight. It goes to the floor with a leg slit. Toga hands me boots and I put those on. She does my hair, the black hair, and she does my makeup.

Dabi says, "Toga what's going on?"

"Infiltration."

"What?" I say.

"Oopsies I said too much." Toga says as she trots down to Shigaraki. I follow and he says, "Perfect."

Bakugo just stares, he says, "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks handsome." I say as I kiss him on the lips.

Shigaraki says, "She doesn't even look like the Kano we knew."

"Shigaraki, what am I doing?"

"You're infiltrating UA."

"What?"

"We need some dirt from our mole. She'll find you. Don't worry."

I say, "Who is it?"

"You'll find out. And Toga will be there too. If things get dicey."

I look around and see that Toga has disappeared. "As who?"

"Your "mom"."

"Fine."

I walk into a nice looking car that Dabi is driving, Bakugo is in the back with Shoto. The windows are tinted. Bakugo says, "You look great, like maybe later we can-"

"Dude!" Shoto says.

"That's our sister!" Dabi says.

"We'll talk about it tonight Bakugo."

"Kano!" Dabi and Shoto say at the same time.

"As much as I hate to say it, Shigaraki was smart about this operation. No one will know you." Dabi says,

"Yeah, and this dress is easy to move in. If I have to I can burn away what would get in my way. And these boots are easy to run in."

Dabi pulls up and hands me a ticket. I walk up and see Aizawa doing security. I hand him my ticket and he erases my quirk to see if I was Toga. I nod and say, "Thank you."

"Have a nice evening." He says as I walk past him.

I walk in and everyone looks at me. I get some food and sit down at a far table. I see 1-A in one corner, they look somber. I walk into their group and say, "Hey, I'm from another hero school, my mom is here for business stuff. You guys look like you're my age. Wanna do something fun?"

"Sorry mysterious hot person but we're not really in the mood. Our friends disappeared recently." Kiri says.

"I'm really sorry. That has to be rough." I run a finger along his shoulder. Shigaraki told me my "character" was a flirt. So I'm flirting.

Sero elbows him and he says, "Look, I'm really sorry but-"

"I get it. That's okay, I'll just go somewhere else."

I walk away and Mineta says, "Wait!"

I hide my sneer and turn. He says, "We can all dance!"

I say, "That's a great idea."

I see heroes talking. 1-A charges the floor. They make a dance circle and someone pushes me to the center. I lock eyes with Kiri and do a sexy dance, I drop as low and I can and slowly get up. I say, "I'm sorry I can't really dance." I let out a little laugh and step next to Kiri.

"I'm really sorry about your friends."

"Nah, I'm gonna save them. And give my friend a proper funeral."

"Oh, that girl, the one on the news, she was your friend too."

"Yeah. I'm getting her remains back. And I going to give her an honorable funeral. That's what she would've wanted."

"Maybe she would want you to not put yourself in danger."

I grab his hand and say, "Didn't she die so no one would die?"

"I guess."

I run my finger on my lips and lean towards him. I get on my tiptoes and say, "Please, Kiri, give it up. Don't come."

I kiss him and he says, "What?"

Sero says, "Hey! I wanted to kiss mystery girl!"

I say, "There's plenty for everyone."

I squeeze his hand and turn towards Sero. I lean on his shoulder when a woman walks up to me, Toga, as a middle aged woman, "Honey, have you had anything to eat?"

"No mom."

"Then please get some food."

"Fine, bye guys."

I get a plate and sit at an empty table. I see Mineta and Denki watching me. Kiri walks up and sits down.

"Oh hi, I never got your name?"

"Yeah, I don't think I got yours?"

"Karma, my names Karma."

"I'm Kirishima."

"Hey Kirishima. You're pretty cute."

"Yeah, listen,"

"I'd love to continue but my mom is right over there."

I nod to Toga and say, "If I did what I wanted to do she'd see. Like kiss you again."

"I see, well I hope to see you on the dance floor."

"Count on it."

Then the mole walks up to me, hands me some papers and Toga says, "You got it?"

"Yeah here." I oass her the papers and walk back to the dance floor. I stand with Denki and Kiri. Kiri looks like he wants to say more but I can't. Denki says, "You're really pretty. Thanks for cheering us up."

"No problem! I can't believe you weren't happy before with how handsome and smart you are."

I stifle a laugh and Denki says, "Yeah I am handsome and smart!"

I trail my finger on his shoulder and he says, "Let's dance!"

"Sure."

He leads me out into the dance floor and he grinds up against me. The song changes and I walk with Kiri again. He says, "Can we dance?"

"Deal."

I walk with him to the farthest corner of the dance floor.

He says, "How do you know?"

"Know what? Anyone could tell how handsome you are."

"Look,"

"Kirishima, right?"

"Yeah, anyway-"

"Kiri, maybe we could focus on the present. And not talk about the past. I'm sure your friends are fine. They're probably just not able to find you."

"Yeah. I guess." He studies me with a confused look.

"Anyway, very few things are permanent. I'm sure things can change. They'll be back. And I promise that girl doesn't care about what happens to her body. But she's probably want you to move on. Maybe by kissing me?"

I lean forward. Pushing against his body and I kiss him. I feel bad about Bakugo but I have to do this. I say, "I'm ok Kiri. We can't leave as long as he's alive."

I push against he more. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. He says, "Is it you?"

"Kiri, you know I'm not doing it on purpose."

"How?"

"I don't know."

He pulls me into a bathroom and I pull his jacket off. And he says, "Wait."

"Yeah we probably shouldn't."

But I do. Shigaraki told me to. And it's pushing in my mind. Smothering all of my other thoughts, telling me to obey. So I do.

He pushes me against the wall and leans over me. He pushes his lips on mine. He grinds his body against mine and puts his hands on my waist. I dig my hands in his hair and when he stops I say, "B-Baku- I'm sorry, I have to go. Mother is going to be missing me. Bye."

Kiri looks at me and says, "Wait- I-"

I close the door and see Toga she's waiting by the door and I say, "Mother!"

"Honey, I was looking for you! Your father needs us home."

"Of course."

As we leave I see Aizawa studying me. He pulls the scarf off of my neck and says, "I'm sorry. I need to do a security check on you two."

Toga pulls a knif and I push her arm down. I pull my dress up to cover my burn.

"I'd like to see you use your quirks please. Ma'am you go first."

He points to Toga. I nod at her and she says, "I can make small flames on my finger tips."

I create a small flame on her pinky finger as she wiggles it around. It's red. A red streak appears in my hair. Aizawa says, "That's enough ma'am thank you very much. Now you."

I look at my hands and say, "I can heat my hands. Nothing really."

I make my hands hot and touch his hand. He says, "Both fire quirks?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I just need to do a pat down if you two. And you'll be free to go."

Good thing my knife is in my bulky boot. Toga looks scared. He starts patting down my dress and it uncovers my burn. I turn and he says, "What's this mark on your neck?"

"A tattoo. My mom has a matching one."

And he says, "And why do you have so many burns?"

Thank god I wore my prosthetic. I didn't want to find an answer for that.

"It was a car accident from when I was young."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes, my husband never was the same. He blamed her, that's why she has a large scar on her neck." Toga says.

I shake my head. Now he's gonna notice something, he says, "I once knew someone with a similar scar."

"That's sad for them. I hope they are okay and out of whatever caused that situation for them."

"She's dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry sir."

"Yes it was very hard."

He finishes patting us down and Dabi pulls up. I get in the back and let out a sigh of relief. As soon as the door closes I give Bakugo a kiss. I say, "That was close."

"Too close, I could've just-"

"Toga, you couldn't have killed him, or knocked him out it would draw attention."

Dabi says, "What happened?"

"Aizawa got suspicious and pulled my scarf off. He almost saw my burn."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think about it that way," Toga says.

"Yeah! You drew his attention to it! If anyone would know Aizawa would notice!" I let my hair down and Bakugo says, "It's half red now."

"Toga needed me to cover her quirk. And then I had to do mine. We're lucky he didn't notice."

One of my eyes is turnin red too. I sigh and just go full red fire me. I say, "They're all really sad. They miss you guys. And Kiri swore he'd get my body back. And give me a proper burial. He swore he'd get you two back. And they're scared. They don't know if we're gonna go after them next."

Bakugo says, "How was Kiri? And Denki? And Sero? And Mina?"

"Mina made everyone laugh by making Denki dumb. Kiri wasn't doing too well, as I said earlier. Sero was fine. They were somber."

"Was Deku there?" Bakugo says.

"No. I didn't see him. He might not be at UA after he lost his quirk."

"I doubt that'd stop him." Shoto says.

Dabi asks me, "Well, you got what we needed right?"

"Yeah. Toga has the papers."

She pulls out the folder and opens it. All that's in there is one piece of paper. It says,

_League,_

_We had a deal. You have not only broken that deal, you kidnapped our friends. The deal is off._

I sit and stare at the note in silence. I shake my head and say, "What are we gonna do now?"

Toga says, "Kill her."

"No! We can't kill her!"

"Why not?"

"Toga I-"

"Toga. I swear. Killing isn't the answer." Dabi says.

"Well we have to do something!" Toga yells.

"It's up to Shigaraki." I say.

"Who is it?" Shoto says.

"Yaoyorozu." I say.

"No! It couldn't be her!" Bakugo says.

We pull up to the hideout and I walk in. Shigaraki says, "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well."

"Good, why is your hair red?"

"I had to cover for Toga's quirk."

"Did anyone see?"

"No."

"Good, Toga give me the papers."

"Shigaraki, I swear it wasn't our fault, please,"

She hands him the folder and he looks enraged. Worse than when I vomited lava at his face. He says, "Bring her to me. Shoto, you and Dabi will go."

He turns to Toga and I and says, "I don't blame you too. I have another mission for you. Once we get her Toga, you will infiltrate UA as her. Kano, you will join class 1-A in place of you. Your quirk is hot hands. You can heat your hands and melt objects. If you overuse it than your hair and eyes turn red."

"Oh, for how long?"

"You'll know."

"And what will my name be?"

"Karma Atsusa."

"Got it. When do I go?"

"You will start in two days."

"Thank you sir."

"And I want you to get close to Kirishima. He's powerful. We may need him."

"Of course sir."

I bow and hurry upstairs to change. I sit with Bakugo and say, "This is getting out of hand. He's kidnapping too many of our friends."

"He wants you to date Kiri!"

"You won't mind will you?"

"I know you have no choice."

"Don't worry. I'll only kiss him."

"Like this?"

Bakugo press me against the wall and kisses me. I wrap my hands around his neck and he has his hands in my hair. He says, "I hope you're not gone too long."

"Neither do I. I'll miss you."

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He pulls my shirt off and kisses from my mouth down. I feel the warmth of his lips and he gently moves down my body. Then he grabs my head and kisses me on the lips. Then I feel a little pop and he used his quirk on my neck. I giggle and he bites my neck. I shriek and he says, "Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to try harder."

He kisses me again and I say, "Bakugo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He kisses me again and I pull his shirt off. I run my hand along his abs. Then he stands up and pulls me up with him. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. He says, "I like the red better than the black."

"Me too."

"But as long as you're alive I don't care."

I lean my head on his bare chest and I say, "It was hard watching you guys. Not able to do anything. I tried to kiss you, and hug you. I would just fall through you. I was so cold."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, now I just want to enjoy this."

He says, "I can do that."

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me. He kisses me so deeply and hungrily. I wrap my arms around his neck. Then I hear yelling from downstairs. I say, "Babe we should stop. Something's happening."

"Fine."

He lowers me to the ground and I say, "Red or black?"

"Just do red. Black is harder for you to maintain."

"Yeah."

I walk downstairs and see Shoto standing there with Dabi. I say, "You guys are back!"

I give them both a hug and see Yaoyorozu looking horrified tied to a chair.

"Hi!" I say.

Dani elbows me and say, "You're red."

"Oh shit, didn't think about that."

I switch to black and she says, "You're the one from the party."

"Yeah?"

"Bakugo? You joined them?"

"I had too."

She says, "They killed Kano! And you joined them! You joined the people that killed your girlfriend."

"That's enough!" Shigaraki says.

We all step away and Shigaraki says, "You betrayed us."

"You betrayed me first. You said no one would get hurt. Kano and Uraraki are dead!"

I flinch and Dabi puts a hand on my shoulder. Shigaraki says, "Toga, do it."

Toga pulls out a knife and Yaoyorozu says, "No don't kill me! Please!"

Toga says, "Relax! I just need your blood."

She gets a cup of her blood. And I flinch. She looks at me and says, "You're new. What's your name."

"Karma."

"Ok, you flinched when I mentioned Kano. Did you kill her?"

Shigaraki says, "No, I did. Knife to the heart. She bled out on the floor of the tea shop across from UA. I remember the look on her face-"

"Stop!" Shoto says.

**Shoto's POV**

Shigaraki is describing her death. She stands behind me and looks blank. Then I see the tears. Her eyes turn red and I yell, "Stop!"

Shigaraki says, "You were there Shoto. You saw her take her last breath. I still have the knife. Do you want to see it?"

"No, please just stop, please."

"Toga get the knife."

"Shigaraki, this is a bad idea." Dabi says.

There are red streaks in Kano's hair. She can't hold on when they talk about her death. Yaoyorozu says, "I don't want to see it! I don't want to know how you killed our friend! Just stop!"

**Kano's POV**

Shigaraki gets handed the knife and says, "Karma? Come here."

I feel my body wrench forward. He says, "Get it together!"

"Sorry. I-I can't."

I feel pain jolt through my body from my mark and I fall to the ground. More of my hair turns red. Get it together! I-I have to get it together. Shigaraki says, "Stand up."

I do and he says, "Hold this knife."

He hands me the knife and I look at it. My blood. My blood from when he killed me. The knife falls to the ground and I explode in red flames. I get under control and the flames go away. The knife is destroyed. My hair is red and Yaoyorozu says, "Is it you? Really you?"

Shigaraki slaps me across the face and I fall. He looks at me and says, "You bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry."

He says, "Get it in control."

He turns and walks into another room. I stand up. And I burts into blue flames. And my hair is black, my eyes blue, and my burns and scars gone. I nod to Yaoyorozu and say, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

She says, "How? How are you alive?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I was at your funeral! I saw your body in the nurses office! I saw your brother cry for weeks! I saw Aizawa get less sleep than normal! I saw Bakugo cry! I saw the aftermath, if you were alive than why didn't you stop it? Why did you let them suffer? Why do you let them suffer?"

Dabi says, "That's enough! Kano, why don't you get some rest?"

"Y-yeah. I'll go sleep."

I trudge my body upstairs and go to sleep. The next day passes in a blur and soon it's my first day of school.

I get dressed in the uniform and Shigaraki says, "Toga is already there. Good luck. Don't forget get close to Kirishima."

"Got it."

I turn and kiss Bakugo and say, "I'll pretend it's you."

I give Shoto a hug and walk to UA. I get to the gate and Aizawa says, "Atsusa Karma?"

"Yes."

He leads me into a classroom and I see my class he says, "We have a new student. To be clear she isn't taking the spot of Bakugo or Shoto, she's taking the spot of Kano."

I say, "I'm Karma Atsusa, just call me Karma. My quirk is hot hands. I can heat my hands to melt or burn things but if I overuse it then my hair and eyes turn red."

I sit down next to Kiri and say, "Hey Kiri."

"You're the girl from the party?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can continue where we left off?"

He says, "I, uh maybe."

"Great."

We go through classes to lunch and I sit with my old friend group. Mina says, "Finally, I've spent so long being the only girl after Kano-"

It gets really quiet and I say, "You guys wanna see something cool?"

Kiri says, "Sure."

I take a straw in my hand and melt it. Then I shape it into an elephant. Then I drop it in ice water and I say, "Give it a few minutes."

Then I pull out a plastic elephant. And they're impressed. Good. That means I'm doing my job. And making my friends happy. I missed them. And later that night we're at Kiri's dorm seating food. Everyone leaves and he says, "I want you to stay Karma. Just to talk. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

I trail my finger down his chest and he grabs my hand. He says, "I have an errand to run. Come with me."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to show you something."

He leads me up some stairs and down a hall way. It's eerily empty. And I see my dorm, and Shoto's and Bakugo's.

"They moved everyone out of this hall. After what happened to everyone here."

"Who's dorms are these."

He leaves a flower by Bakugo's dorm and says, "Bakugo."

Then one by Shoto's and says, "Icey Hot."

And finally one by mine and says, "Kano."

I hold his hand and say, "I'm sorry."

He says, "The ones that I put by Kano's door used to disappear after a night. Now they don't. I though Shoto took them inside but he said he didn't. And one night he said he saw her. And that no one believed him. I don't know what's happening with her spirit but I hope she's okay."

"I think she is. If you're already dead than what more can happen to you."

"Yeah I guess, look about the dance-"

"What about it, how my mom was so annoying and listening to us? Cause she does that and it's so annoying."

"Yeah. I guess."

I look around the deserted hallway and say, "But no one is here now. Maybe we could,"

"I maybe not in front of my dead friend's dorm."

"Then in mine."

We skip down the hall to my new dorm and I get on my tip toes and kiss him. He says, "Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah."

He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He leans his head down and kisses me. I say, "Night Kiri, thanks for helping me on my first day."

I fall in bed and open my phone.

_It went well today. Got close to Kirishima. _

_Good._

_Any estimate on how long I have to stay?_

_Two weeks._

_Thanks._

He didn't respond after that. I fell asleep and says passed in a blur.

**One week and five days later**

I was extremely on edge. Two more days. I walk down to lunch holding Kiri's hand. And we have a make out sesh before I go to bed.

It was my last day. And I went over the plan. I'd let Dabi into my room. He'd hide and I would call Kiri over. Dabi would jump out and pretend to hold me captive when Toga would catch Kiri, they'd take us back and Kiri would think they're kidnapping me too. And boom! We'd get out of there easily.

"Hey, Kiri babe, wanna hang out in my room tonight?"

"Sounds good babe."

He runs his hand along my thigh and I shiver. He says, "I can't wait."

He whispers in my ear and says, "Maybe we can do more of this."

He kisses my neck and I shiver again. He says, "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much."

He bites my neck and I say, "We're at lunch. In front of everyone."

Denki says, "Pretend we're not here."

Kiri says, "Yeah, sorry baby."

"No problem."

Hours later Dabi is hiding in my closet. And Kiri walks in.

"Kiri!"

"Babe!"

Then Dabi jumps out and grabs me. He cuffs my hands at the wrist (I was wearing my prosthetic) and legs at the ankles.

"Kiri! Babe help me!"

He gags me and throws me on my bed. Dabi was eerily efficient. The Toga appears behind him and knocks him out. Dabi ties him up too. And smashes some stuff. He looks at me and says, "Let's go."

"Murmph."

"Oh right. Forgot about that. Toga get the boy I got Kano."

"Got it."

Dabi picks me up and says, "Are you ok?"

I give him a thumbs up and we get out.

I wake up in a dark room tied to a chair. Kiri says, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't know but I'll get us out."

I say, "Babe, I'm scared."

"Don't worry about it babe! It's okay. Can you melt your cuffs?"

"No babe I can't! I'm trying!"

He says, "Calm down, don't worry about it."

Then the door opens and Dabi lets me out. He says, "Hi Kano, are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks Dabi."

He says, "Can we get some light?"

"Yeah, just promise not to hurt Kiri."

"Karma, what does he mean?"

"Kiri I-I'm so sorry. I had to do it."

I create fire in the corner of the room and my hair turns red, my eyes turn red, and he says, "Kano! Kano you're alive! How?"

"I don't really know Kiri."

"Why did you join them?"

"Kiri I had no choice."

"I can't believe you!"

"Kiri, I'm sorry. I had no choice! And soon you won't."

"What?"

"Shigaraki, he's awake."

Shigaraki walls in and I say, "You said you wouldn't hurt him. Remember?"

"Yes. I'll hurt you instead."

He pushes me aside and I hit the wall. Dabi leaves and I say, "Kiri, I did everything I could."

All for One walls in and Shigaraki grabs my arm and makes me heat the necklace. I hear Kiri scream and cover my ears I see Shigaraki tall and my hands move away from my ears. All for One presses the necklace into his skin and he screams. I fall to my knees and say, "You said you could numb it, you lied to me! Kiri I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Then my mark burns and I fall over. He stops screaming and I'm curled up on the ground. He says, "Kano!"

I whimper and the pain increases. I say, "K-Kiri,"

He crouched down by me and yells at Shigaraki, "Stop! You're hurting her! Stop!"

All for One says, "That's enough."

The pain relents and Kiri helps me up. He helps me downstairs and I say, "I'm fine Kiri, thanks."

"What was that?"

"You're tether. We can't run and we have to obey Shigaraki. Until he dies."

"So kill him!"

"We can't! I just hope Aizawa can."

Bakugo is pacing downstairs and sees Kiri and I and says, "I've missed you both!"

Bakugo hugs Kiri and says, "I'm so sorry."

"No, you had no choice. I understand."

Bakugo says, "How much did you make out with my girlfriend?"

"Uh, I mean, when she, I, we,"

"Babe, we only made out a few times. He isn't as good as you." I say as I lean forward and kiss him.

Bakugo says, "Fine."

He wraps his hands around my waist and I take off my prosthetic. "It gets really hot," I say.

Kiri says, "And Icey Hot, he's here too?"

Shoto waves and Kiri says, "I don't even know what to say. This is a lot."

Then Dabi pulls me aside and says, "Look, Kano. About Yaoyorozu."

"She's dead isn't she?"

He nods and I hug him. "He can't hurt us, can he?"

"He won't kill us. Don't worry."

"Was it bad? Did it hurt her?"

"Not much. She bled out."

"Oh, ok. How are they using this?"

"Against UA. There's a press conference on now."

He turns on the TV and Aizawa is on TV. Aizawa!

**Aizawa's POV**

"Kano, please help me." I whisper before the cameras turn on.

A reporter says, "Aizawa these are all your students, what do you have to say about that?"

"I'm so deeply sorry. I'm distraught and will live with the students now. I will install new security measure in the dorms and require all doors to be locked. With only one key per person. And we are doing a check on every security system we have. No one else will be hurt."

"And what about the kids who have been kidnapped?"

"I will find them and save them. Even if I have to do it by myself."

And one reporter says, "And what of the body of Kano Todoroki?"

"I will find her body and give her a hero's funeral. And I will avenge her death."

"I've heard that you were like a father to her and Shoto. Any comments?"

"It's true that I had taken them in after she was injured when saving my life. And after she died I helped Shoto the best I could."

"So if you were their guardian, then isnt also your fault that she was allowed to leave, resulting in her death?"

I wipe my eyes and say, "I'd rather not talk about that night, it was very hard for me."

Another reporter says, "Do you have any ideas about where they are now?"

"That operation is confidential, but we are on it."

**Kano's POV**

Then the wall explodes. Heroes burst in and Shigaraki says, "Attack them."

I say, "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to do this!"

I shoot a fireball at Mt. Lady, I'm in the black hair form. Someone grabs Shoto and I reach my hand out for him, I yell, "Shoto!"

"Kano!"

Then someone grabs Kiri and Bakugo next. They don't know who I am. They won't save me either.

Bakugo says, "Wait! Don't forget Kano!"

Kiri tries to grab my hand but someone restrains me.

"Kano!"

"Kiri!"

They take us to prison. They interrogate me and I say, "I just want to speak with Aizawa. I'll tell you everything if I can speak to him in private. Please."

They take my prosthetic off and restrain me. A lot. Then Aizawa walls in.

I say, "Aizawa!"

He says, "You were with them all along. You pretended to be in UA Karma."

"No! Wait! That's not me!"

"Sure."

"Erase my quirk."

He does and my hair and eyes change back, the burns appear. He says, "Kano?"

"Aizawa!"

Then he opens his phone and says, "One second, I'm getting a call."

**Aizawa's POV **

"Hello?"

"We have an issue." It's All Might.

"Yeah?"

"The kids we saved are in pain. They're screaming and we can't stop it. The villians must've done something to them!"

I look at Kano and she says, "Tell him to bring them to the prison. I can explain later but they need to get here soon."

"Bring them to the prison. We have an inside source that knows what's happening."

"Got it."

**Kano's POV **

He says, "Start from the beginning."

"Well at my funeral, something was pulling me away from you guys. I ended up at their headquarters and they revived me. That's why I have these scars my body could barely handle that power. They tethered me, which is why Kiri, Shoto, and Bakugo are in pain right now."

Then I feel the pain start and I scream. Aizawa says, "Are you okay?"

"S-Shigaraki, the necklace."

Then he runs out and says, "The girl is in pain! For no reason, it's their leader. A necklace."

He runs back in and sits next to me. He says, "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna help you."

"It can't stop- he,"

Then I feel his presence take over. Shigaraki says, "Hello, Aizawa. I'm Shigaraki. If you want her to live and the others to live, then you, hey! Don't-"

He cuts off. So does the pain. I sit up and say, "T-thank you."

Someone hands him the necklace and he says, "What do we do?"

"He can't order us around but if we move too far away, we'll be hurt."

"How do we undo it?"

"Shigaraki would have to die."

"We can try,"

"No. I don't want more people dead."

"We'll have to explain that you're alive."

"Yeah."

"I'll go tell the guards to let you go."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later the guard looks at me and says, "You look like the girl on the news."

"I am."

He says, "No, she's dead."

"Not anymore."

I stand up and say, "Thanks."

Shoto, Kiri, and Bakugo pull up in All Might's car I run out only to fall over when the pain starts. Aizawa says, "No, you have to stay in here."

He picks me up and carries me back inside. Then he carries Bakugo in. I sit up and say, "Bakugo. Are you okay?"

He groans and I say, "It's your tether."

All Might says, "Why is a villain out?"

"No! You've got it all wrong!"

I turn and look at him as I say it and he says, "Kano?"

"Yes! They revived me! And I can explain this to you,"

"Then do it."

"Ok so their leader has a quirk that attaches our bodies to Shigaraki and our soul to that necklace. Which is attached to Shigaraki. The only way we can be free is if he dies."

All Might nods and says, "That's a lot."

"Maybe we can smash the necklace?"

I take and shoot it with a fireball. It does nothing. I shoot it again and again and again. Nothing. All Might smashed it and I say, "That should work. I hope."

Then I say, "Where's Dabi?"

"Who?" Aizawa says.

"The one with stitches. I need to see if he's hurt."

"Why?" All Might says.

"Cause he's my brother and he was nice to me and stuck up for me. I need him to be okay!"

"He has a cut down his leg, it was pretty deep, but other than that he's fine." Aizawa says.

"Good. Thanks."

I sit down on a chair and put my head in my hands. I end up falling asleep. I hear Aizawa and All Might talking later that night.

"How do we know she's real?" All Might says.

"I can just tell. I know she's real, because passing someone off as a dead person is nearly impossible and unrealistic. And they're shape shifter needs blood to shift. She's real."

I sit up and say, "Huh? What time is it?"

"Hey Kano, its three in the morning." Aizawa says.

"If you need proof that I'm real, I have the stab wound. I can show you."

I pull down my shirt and there it is. I pull it back up and All Might says, "I believe you."

"Where is Shoto?"

He walks in eating a donut and says, "Kano!"

He rushes to me and says, "Did they hurt you? I tried to tell them but they didn't believe me!"

"I'm fine, what about you? Your tether,"

"They're executing Shigaraki tomorrow. Along with Toga."

"What about Dabi?"

"He's in for at least twenty years. I did my best." Aizawa says.

"Thank you!" I hug him and say, "Can I see him?"

"That's probably too much for right now." Aizawa says.

"But Touya, he knows about this, he's died before too!"

"Fine. Five minutes." Aizawa relents.

I run to his cell and they let me in. I say, "Dabi!"

"I'm glad they let you out. You're the only innocent one, that wasn't kidnapped."

"Did you hear about Shigaraki and Toga?"

"Yeah. And I have twenty. Aizawa said you told him to spare me."

"Yeah. I'll visit you every week. Promise."

"I hope you do. I'm sorry. About everything I had to do."

"You had no choice. I-"

My legs give out and Aizawa rushes in. Dabi says, "She'll feel lifeless for awhile. She's over exerted herself after coming back. Take care of her."

"Thanks for helping her."

Dabi gives him a nod of respect. And I drift off.

I wake up in a hospital bed. There are flowers surrounding me. Doctors are talking in hushed tones and no one I know is there. I say, "Where- where am I?"

A doctor says, "I'll get your brother."

Shoto comes in and says, "You're awake! We thought you were gonna die! You had no heartbeat."

"I am supposed to be dead."

I try to sit up and feel really dizzy and fall back down. "Why can't I move?"

"Touya said you've over exerted yourself, on Shigaraki's command, and you'll be pretty lifeless for awhile."

"Is he?"

"Yes and Toga."

"Ok,"

**A few weeks later**

It was my first day back. I was nervous and Bakugo held my hand all the way into school. I walked into the classroom and Aizawa gives me a thumbs up and says, "I want to introduce a student who's been gone for awhile. It's someone near to our hearts and someone we've missed so much. She has some scars and doesn't look the same, so be ready to meet, Kano."

I walk in and everyone stares. Midoriya says, "No, I saw you die!"

"You're still here!"

"Not having a quirk isn't gonna stop me."

I say, "Hi, I know it's really weird but the League brought me back. I was basically their leader's punching bag. I was also Karma. I would show you, but I don't really have the strength right now."

Mina says, "So, when Karma's hair turned red?"

"That was me losing my grip on those features."

"And when you dated Kirishima?" Sero says.

"On Shigaraki's orders."

"Why didn't you say no?" Midoriya asks.

I look at Aizawa and touch a hand to the tether. I say, "I don't really understand it but I couldn't. Physically couldn't."

Aizawa says, "I'll let you guys have a free period to talk and let this sink in. Just don't overwhelm her."

I sit down by Bakugo and he says, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah sure."

Mina says, "Why didn't you come back once you came back?"

"I was attached to Shigaraki."

"Like, for real?"

"No! I don't know how it works but I couldn't leave without his permission."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm stronger now."

"And you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but did it hurt?"

"When I bled out it was like drifting off. It got really cold at the end but it was over quickly. A stab to the heart does that."

"And did you see Yaoyorozu, you know?"

"No. I don't know what I would've done."

Bakugo says, "She was brave. He did horrible things to her." He kisses me and squeezes my thigh.

Sero says, "So are you and Bakugo still a thing cause,"

"Yes. Stay away from my girl Sero." Bakugo says.

He walks away and Kiri says, "Hey. Why did you fake being kidnapped that night?"

"I though it might be easier on you. Not to have Dabi and I burn you. Just a swift knock to the head when you were unprepared. And I didn't want you to think I was dead after. I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry."

He reaches up at his neck and touches his tether. He says, "I'm scared it'll activate one day. If they can bring you back,"

"Aizawa locked up his body."

"Good. I'd kill him before he could take a step towards you." Bakugo says.

"Get in line." Shoto appears behind us and I jump.

"Kano, what wrong?" Bakugo says. He's gripping my arm.

"You're hurting my arm." I say.

He lets go and says, "I just got worried when you jumped."

Shoto says, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I say, "Just don't stand behind me. Please."

He moves away and says, "I think you might need therapy. For PTSD. Or something. Not that there's anything wrong with you, you've just been really jumpy after you got back."

"I'm fine."

"Kano, you're not fine." Bakugo says.

"I'm fine!"

"Kano! Please, you need this, it will help you! I want you to be happy."

"I don't want a big deal made out of this." I say.

"You came back from the dead." Kiri says.

**That night**

I get in bed and immediately fall asleep.

_Shigaraki is standing behind me. I have strings tied around my wrists. Whatever he does I do. Then he cuts the strings and kicks me over. And he keeps kicking me. When he stops I coughing blood. I see Dabi and crawl towards him. "H-help me."_

_Shigaraki appears, he's holding his necklace. My tether starts to burn and I curl up on the ground. Then the pain relents and I see Bakugo and I inch towards him. About halfway Shigaraki steps on me and pushes me down. He flips me over and says, "You said you were my girl."_

_Shoto reaches out for me. Bakugo is gone._

_"I'll make this quick." Shigaraki says._

_He's holding a bloody knife. He plunges it into my heart._

I wake up screaming. Bakugo runs in and says, "Kano!"

"Katsuki, I-I'm scared."

He jumps on my bed and hugs me. He strokes my hair and I cry on his shoulder. He says, "What happened."

"It was him. I was his puppet and when he cut the strings I fell. It was dark. I saw Dabi I ran towards Dabi and he kicked me over. He kept kicking. Dabi faded away farther away. He kept kicking me. I was coughing blood when it stopped. I crawled towards Dabi again and he had the necklace. My tether burned. The I fell again. I saw you and stood up to run to you. He kicked me over. You disappeared. I saw Shoto reaches for me and he killed me again."

"Who was it?"

"It was him!"

"Was it Shigaraki?"

"Uh Huh."

He holds me closer to him and says, "He's gone, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

He pulls the blanket up and we go to sleep. I wake up the next morning and Bakugo is making breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead." He says.

"What?"

"You slept late so I thought I could make breakfast."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about last night."

"I get nightmares too. I can't imagine how bad yours are. It helped me sleep too."

"Thank you." I take a plate and get some pancakes on it and sit down. He sits across from me and holds my hand.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too Kano, so much."

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

He leans forward and kisses me. Then Shoto comes in and says, "Hey! Leave room for Jesus you two!"

"Shoto!" I yell and throw a book at him.

He gets some pancakes and mives his chair between Katsuki's and mine,

"Not cool Icey Hot!"

Shoto laughs and says, "Hey I'm just being the overprotective big brother."

"By two minutes!"

"Would you rather I call Dabi and have him do it?"

Katsuki says, "I'm good."

"Perfect! So we've come to an agreement. These are really good pancakes."

"Thanks I made them." Katsuki says.

"Care to explain why you were in my sister's room to make breakfast?"

"Shoto I had a nightmare. He helped me. It's fine."

"Oh, sorry. I'll call Kirishima and we can have a friend lunch!"

"Sure 12:30 sound good? At the mall?"

"Yeah."

Shoto leaves and I pull my phone out.

Katsuki says, "What are you up to?"

"I want to set up Shoto and Deku."

"They'd be cute together. And there's a school dance coming up."

"Yeah! I want them to go together. Shoto could use a distraction."

"Yeah. I'll handle him if you get Deku."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be better if I ask cause you're his sister."

"Ok see you in four hours."

I get on my tiptoes and kiss him. He says, "Bye babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

I dial Deku and he says, "What?"

"Hey we're going to lunch at 12:30 wanna come?"

"Sounds good. Why are you asking me?"

"I just wanted to see. Anyway, who are you asking to the dance?"

"I don't know, I kinda like your brother. But I can't ask him!"

"I knew it! I'll be over in one second!"

"Wait I-"

I hang up. I put on a tight v-neck and leggings. I throw on a jacket Dabi gave me and put on the locket he gave me. He said that whenever I got overwhelmed to open it and look at the picture in it.

I run to Deku's room and bang on the door. He opens it and I rush in. "Ok. So Katsuki and I are setting you two up."

"What? I'm sorry?"

"I want Shoto to be happy. He likes you too and he's been really down. And we might get some privacy."

Deku says, "Ok, so how,"

"One sec."

I text Katsuki

**Baby**

**_Hey babe. Deku likes him back._**

**_Perfect. I'm working on it. I think someone might get asked to the dance at lunch today ;)_**

**_Great! Love ya_**

**_Love you too._**

"Ok! So be ready to say yes to a dance request."

"I don't know-"

"Ok, let's go to the mall now! I have to shop. We're picking Kiri up too."

I drag him outside and get Kiri, "Hey. What's he doing here?"

"Let's just say Shoto invited him." I wink.

We get to the mall at 11:30 and I say, "I have to go shopping for stuff. Kiri teach him how to not be an awkward mess. Please."

He nods and I run into a dress shop. The dance is in a month. Katsuki hasn't asked me yet. But I hope he will. So I need to reserve a dress. I see a tight black one that I try on. No, not it. Then I see a red one and say, "Too much red."

Then I see it. A black and red one. It's right and has a deep v-neck and a slit at the leg. It goes down to the ground. I try it on and say, "This is perfect."

It has long sleeves so It covers my scars. And my prosthetic fits no problem. I reserve the dress and look at my watch. 11:45, I have time for my last stop.

I walk into a shoe store and find a pair of heels. The heel part is skinny and I say, "No. not it."

Then I find a pair of boots. Nah. I see red heels. No! Then I see them. Black heels. The heel part is short, and skinny. They're just plain black. And I buy them.

12:15, I still have time for one more stop. But I should get to lunch. I get to the restaurant and Katsuki and Shoto are already there.

"Kano!" Katsuki says.

"Babe!" I run to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

He says, "Kano, I want to ask you something."

Shoto shoots off confetti canons and holds up a sign.

Katsuki says, "Kano, I've loved you since we first met. I almost chased after Endeavor when he took your crutches. You're so kind and sweet. And I was heartbroken when you died. I can't imagine my life without you, and I was thrust into it. Then you came back. That night may have been the most bitter sweet night of my life. And every time he hurt you I died inside. Then when they took you to prison I couldn't imagine you stuck there. I saw you that night. In the hospital, it was horrible. And last night, I was heartbroken. I hate seeing you in pain, I promise I'll always be there to help you out of it. So, I would like to ask you. Would you go to the dance with me?"

I wipe tears from my eyes and say, "Of course."

He kisses me and I say, "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"It was all true."

I sit down with him and Shoto looks worried. Katsuki runs his hand along my thigh and I giggle.

Shoto says, "Where are they?"

"I don't know. I'll-"

Then my phone rings.

"Kiri, where the hell are you?"

"I don't know, we're lost."

"Guys they're lost."

"Seriously? I'll find them." Shoto says.

"Ok, Shoto's on his way to find you send your location."

"Ok."

I send their location to Shoto and he leaves. I turn to Katsuki and say, "So, did you even try to set them up?"

"Don't worry, I got it."

"I love you. Thank you he needs this."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Kano we have a problem." It's Shoto.

"What? Where are you?"

"Just come here. It's hard to explain."

"Ok, we're on our way."

I sigh and Katsuki and I walk around trying to find them. I smell smoke and say, "Found them."

I see Deku staring at something and he says, "Kirishima, he's in there!"

"What! Shoto put out the fire!"

"I can't!"

"I've got it."

I toss Shoto my jacket and locket and go full fire form. I run into the flames and see Kiri, in his hardened form.

"Kiri! What's wrong?"

I see a person standing there. A woman. She has flames coming from her hands she says, "I'm Inferno. And I'm going to fulfill Shigaraki's mission! Starting with killing this student."

"That's a bad idea." Kiri says.

My fire turns blue and knocks her over. She flies into a wall and I say, "Never say his name!"

I shoot lava at her and then the flames everywhere fade. She's unconscious. I sigh and my fire fades. My clothes are gone. The store owner comes out of his office and Shoto freezes the woman. I grab some pants and a shirt off of the rack. I come out in ripped jeans and a white shirt. Cameras flash and I realize my hair is black. I grab my jacket and say, "Let's go to lunch."

Shoto says, "Kano, you look like Dabi."

"And?"

Katsuki says, "You're beautiful no matter what you look like."

"Thanks babe."

I see reporters show up and police flag me down.

"Excuse me, we need to talk to you."

"You have the villian. Isn't that all you need from me?"

"Well, Is like to know if she said anything to you, like a reason or any names-"

**Shoto's POV**

She turns around and I swear her eyes were on fire. She says, "She said nothing! Leave me alone!"

I say, "Kano, what did she say?"

"Nothing! Why won't you believe me?"

"Kano, I just want to help. Did she say something about Shigaraki?"

"Don't say his name!"

She bursts into flames and I fly across the room and hit the open door of a store. Kiri and Deku run to help me and she runs away. I look down and see a burn on my chest. My clothes are burnt off where she hit me. I have glass shards in my arms. Bakugo runs after her.

**Katsuki's POV**

"Babe wait! It's me don't worry."

She runs faster and the police say, "We'll catch her."

"No! She's innocent, it's just PTSD or something. I can help her, you help the one who just got hit."

He nods and I run after her. She turns a corner and runs into the bathroom. I run in and women look at me weirdly. She's at the sink splashing water at her face. I say, "Baby, it's me. It's Katsuki."

She turns and the fire in her eyes fades. "Katsuki? Where's Shoto?"

"Kano, he's fine. What happened?"

"She said she was gonna continue his mission. And then Shoto said his name. And I saw him there. He held his necklace. So I shot him. Is he gone?"

"Kano he was never there."

"No! No, I saw him! He's alive I know it!"

"Kano, I think you just imagined him there. I think you might need to see a therapist."

"But I saw him! He was there!"

"Kano, he's dead. He's never coming back."

"But I came back!"

"Kano, I promise he's gone. Why don't you open the locket Dabi have you?"

"Ok, where's Shoto?"

"He's at the hospital."

"What!"

"You just reacted and hit him with a fireball. He's alive just burnt. It's okay."

"I hurt him?"

"No, Kano, it wasn't you."

"It was my fault? I hurt Shoto?"

"Kano, no. You didn't, he knows that."

"He's in the hospital because of me? I'm turning into them."

I grab her hands and look her in the eyes, "No. Kano you're not. They just hurt you and they hurt you so much that hearing his name hurts. Kano you didn't do this. He did. Open your locket then we can go see Shoto."

She slowly pulls the locket off of her neck and opens it. Its a picture of me, Shoto, and Dabi. The other side says

_Remember those who love you_

She closes it and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and say, "Let's go see Shoto."

She nods and Kiri and Deku are waiting outside. I put the locket around my neck again and run my finger along the seams of the jacket. We drive to the hospital and I rush into Shoto's room. He's awake and says, "Kano! Are you okay?"

"Shut up. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? What happened? Do you have any lasting damage? Any scars? Why won't you answer me?"

"Kano, I'm okay. The doctor said I could go home in an hour."

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I don't know what happened. I don't remember it."

"Hey it's okay, I don't know what happened but your hair was different maybe that was it?"

"No, it couldn't be because Dabi showed me it."

**One hour later**

We were gonna visit Dabi. I rushed into the prison like an excited child. I run into the visitors room and Dabi comes in, handcuffed and wearing a collar they invented to suppress quirks. I hug him and he says, "Hey Kano! I missed you."

"Yeah me too."

"Did Bakugo ask you to the dance yet?"

"Yeah it was magical."

"Where's Shoto?"

"He's still mad about the old man."

"I understand that."

"Anyway, I have to ask you something. About black haired me."

"I thought you'd notice sooner or later. It's kind of an alternative personality. Mine is Dabi. He's my main, but we've kind of merged into one person. And yours is Karma. I gave you the locket to trap her so she doesn't come out."

"So, you're telling me that today, Karma freaked out at his name?"

"Can you take the locket off so I can talk to her?"

"Dabi, I don't know."

He says, "Trust me."

I take the locket off and hand it to him. He squeezes my hand and I say, "Say his name."

"No, she'll be scared. Karma? Can I speak to you?"

**Karma's POV**

"What?" I say.

Dabi says, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Kano."

"Oh, her."

"Yeah. She's a good person. She's done a lot for you."

"Really? Name one thing."

"Whenever he would hurt you she took it. She took all of the pain for you. She may not have known, but she did it anyway."

"I guess that's fair."

"Why did you freak out at his name today?"

"I know what he did. I know it was bad."

"Do you know that you hurt Shoto?"

"I guess, is he okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Kano believes it was her. She feels horrible."

"I can feel it, she's distressed. No, distraught."

"Yeah. Can you help her? For me. I know she'll want to see me when it gets bad, you need to be there to help her when it gets bad."

"I will. I promise."

"Thanks."

He hands me the locket and I put it around my neck.

**Kano's POV**

"We came to an agreement." Dani says.

"Really?"

He nods and I rush forward and hug him, I say, "Thank you! I-"

"Times up." A guard says.

"No! Please, I really need to talk to him!"

"I said times up. Get out."

"Five more minutes?"

"No. Get out or I'll have to use force."

"Fine. Bye Dabi."

I hug him and a guard drags his back to his cell. I walk outside and Katsuki is waiting by his car. He runs up and hugs me. I say, "Hey! Is Shoto okay?"

"Yeah he's at Aizawa's."

"Great! I need to tell you something, it's kinda important."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its just,"

_I'll tell him._

_Fine. But please be gentle._

_I know. You're not my mom._

**Karma's POV**

"Katsuki, I'm Karma."

"Kano, this isn't funny."

"I'm serious. She didn't hurt Shoto, I did. And she's the one dating you."

"Wow, this is a lot. I don't know what to say."

"Katsuki, she loves you. She loves you so much that she would die for you. That she did die for you. I won't be out much."

"Thanks Karma. Can I speak to her again?"

"Yeah."

He slips the locket over my head and I fade away.

**Kano's POV**

"Katsuki!"

I hug him and he says, "I love you. So much."

"Me too. More than you could ever know."

He picks me up and spins me around. I giggle and he puts me down and gets in the car.

"Let's go back home. I'm hungry."

"Me too."

We drive back to the dorms and I see Shoto waiting for me. "Shoto! Dabi helped me-"

"Kano you can't visit Dabi anymore." He says.

"No! He's my brother! I love him!"

"I'm your brother Kano! I've been with you your whole life! You can't leave me for someone who killed our father!"

"Shoto! You have no idea what you're asking me to do! I need to see him!"

"No! It's him or me Kano."

Bakugo steps forward and says, "Shoto, she needs-"

"You don't get to tell me what Kano needs! She's my sister! So back off."

Shoto says, "What is it Kano?"

"I don't know."

"I see that you've made your choice. All of those years we spent together. Did those mean anything?"

"Shoto! I love you, I just, there's something that only Dabi can help me with, please-"

"Would you just shut up! You're so whiny! You've always been whiny! Every time dad hit you you'd cry for hours! You cried when mom got hurt! You cried when you got hurt!"

"Shoto, don't go there," Katsuki says.

"You cried when Shigaraki captured you! You cried when you died!"

"Enough!" Katsuki yells.

Then I explode.

**Karma's POV**

"I think you might want to shut up! You son of a bitch! You hurt her! So now I'll hurt you!" I yell.

Katsuki grabs my arm and says, "Karma, please."

Then ice shoots up and traps me. I melt it and he shoots fire at me.

"You asshole! She died for you!" I say as I shoot fire balls at him. He blocks all of them. Then Katsuki yells, "Hey, Kano. Your locket! Please!"

I look around and see everyone hiding. Fires are everywhere. I say, "I'm sorry."

**Kano's POV**

Ice encases me and Shoto walks up to me and says, "I wish you stayed dead."

He freezes over my face. I can't move. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I try to burn my way out but I can't control my quirk. I'm panicking. Katsuki says, "Kano? Don't worry. Aizawa is gonna help you. Hold on."

I try to control my breathing, it doesn't work. I start to get cold. Really cold. I hear explosions. I'm back to that day at training camp. I'm stuck in the bubble. Shoto reaches out for me. Then Dabi takes me. I scream. And soon the ice around me melts. Aizawa is there and he says, "Kano, what happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"Shoto got mad at her for visiting Dabi." Katsuki says. He bends down and hugs me. I'm soaked.

Aizawa says, "That's stupid! He's the only thing-"

Katsuki cuts him off with a look and he helps me back to my room and I fall asleep.

**Katsuki's POV**

"She's asleep. And dry." I say.

Aizawa says, "She needs help. Like professional help,"

"Yeah. I can't believe Shoto did that!"

"He doesn't know how important Dabi is to her. He doesn't know how fragile she is right now. I think if Dabi had gone with Toga she, she wouldn't be here now. At least not the Kano we know."

Shoto walks in and slams the door to my room.

"Shoto! Are you okay?" Aizawa says.

He says, "Why is **he **more important to her than I am? It makes no sense!"

"Shoto please," I say, "She woke up after dying. She died for you, and me, and Aizawa, she woke up after that alone. With the people that killed her, and hurt her, and abused her, and raped her! Shoto these people were horrible people!"

"You think I don't know that! You think I didn't worry when you disappeared! You think I don't know what they did to her!" He yells.

"Dabi was the only nice one. He protected her. He knew what was happening to her. He was the only one there for her in the worst time of her life Shoto! And now she can't see him! She's trying but we have to help her! We can't get mad at her, we need to be there for her! She can't do this alone! What if you had died! Shoto she needs her family! She needs you! And today, when she needed you so much, you weren't there. You failed her."

Then Kano walks in and says, "Wha- what's happening?"

Aizawa rushes to her and says, "Kano! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little cold."

Shoto stands up and I stand with Kano. Shoto hugs her. She says, "Shoto, I-I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have been visiting him after he-"

"Shut up Kano. I love you. It was my fault and you need him. You care about him. That's all that matters."

"Thanks Shoto."

I say, "Kano, you're really cold."

"Yeah, its fine."

"Can you warm yourself up?"

"Yeah."

She makes the air around her get hot. I stand back and she says, "I feel better. Thanks."

I say, "Can I check? Please? Just to be safe?"

"Yeah." She says.

I put my hand on her forehead and it's freezing. "Kano, you're ice cold."

Shoto says, ,"I'll warm her up."

He tries and she's shaking. I say, "We need to get her to a hospital."

I say, "Kano can you walk?"

She nods but I pick her up anyway. We drive to the hospital and the doctor takes her back.

**A few hours later**

I rush in and see her. Pale and lifeless. Just like the night she died. Shoto says, "No. No no no! Kano!"

He rushes to her side and grips her hand. I feel a tear fall down my face. I whisper in her ear, "Kano, please, don't leave me again! I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to start a family, I want to grow old! Kano for the love of all that's good in this world wake up! Please. I can't lose you again."

She coughs and opens her eyes, "Katsuki? Shoto?"

Shoto looks up and sees Kano. He says, "I am so sorry Kano, I could've killed you again! It's all my fault."

She says, "No, its not."

"Do you need anything, Shoto can you get the doctor?"

He nods and runs off.

She says, "Dabi? Where is he? I want to see Touya."

"I'll see what I can do."

I pull out my phone and after a brief conversation Aizawa promised to accompany him here. The doctors help her and she seems better. Less pale and warmer. Dabi walks in. Bound and escorted. But he's here. He says, "Can you leave me alone with my sister?"

I leave and he says, "You stay. Guards leave."

The guards look at Aizawa and he nods. Kano says, "Touya!"

He says, "You don't look well."

"No shit."

Her eyes flash blue. Dabi says, "Karma! Do you know what happened?"

"No. I left once he told me to. Katsuki."

Dabi looks at me and says, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Karma looks at me and says, "You really care about her don't you?"

Dabi sizes me up and says, "You better, if you ever, and I mean ever, treat her poorly. I'll kill you."

Great. Three overprotective siblings, I don't really know what to call Karma. "I do. Don't worry."

Dabi walls up to me. He's taller than me, and looks stronger, but I could beat him if he tried to fight.

"Good." He says as he walks out of the room.

Kano stays in the hospital for a few days. She's doing well, I'm glad.

**Kano's POV **

Mina was in my dorm and I said, "I'm so excited!"

"Kano, its just a school dance." Shoto says.

"You're going with Midoriya right?" Mina asks.

He blushes and I giggle. I put my heels on and say, "I can't wait! I haven't slow danced or even danced before!"

"Wait, you haven't danced before?" Mina asks.

"Endeavor didn't let us." Shoto says.

I sigh and say, "I honestly thought I'd be married off like mom was. But I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!"

"I'd certainly hope so." Katsuki says.

I run to him and kiss him.

"You look gorgeous."

"You look so handsome!"

Shoto gags and Mina says, "While you two are being lovebirds I'm planning to short circuit Denki."

"I'd better go get Midoriya." Shoto leaves and Mina follows.

Katsuki wraps his arm around my waist and says, "Lets go."

We walk out of my dorm. Together. And safe, for the first time in forever.

We get to the dance and Mineta is checking the girls out. I shoot some fire at him and Katsuki glares. He runs away. I laugh and Aizawa says, "The only reason he hasn't been expelled yet is because I like to watch him get slapped."

I laugh and give him a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I wish Touya was here."

"Well we can take pictures."

"Yeah."

Katsuki says, "Lets dance."

"Yeah."

He pulls me onto the dance floor and a slow melody plays on the piano. He wraps his arms around my waist and I say, "I don't actually know what to do."

"I'll lead, don't worry."

He puts my arms around his neck and puts his arms back around my waist. I look into his eyes and everything fades away. He says, "Kano I love you so much."

"I love you too Katsuki. This is perfect."

He leans down and kisses me on the lips. Then the song ends. Shoto and Deku were dancing next to us. The next hour flies by. Then something explodes. I turn to Katsuki and he says, "It wasn't me."

Aizawa runs in and says, "Get out. Now!"

I stumble in my heels and throw them aside. I burn the end of my dress off and my costume was under it. I grab Katsuki's hand and go chameleon. He runs to the front of the room and the door is locked. I try to burn through it and it's fireproof. Iida yells, "Calm down! Please!"

I start to hyperventilate and Katsuki wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. Like that night he tried to kiss me. Katsuki was there. I become visible and a man comes in. All for One. Katsuki jumps in front of me and I say, "Katsuki-"

My tether burned. I screamed and fell over. Katsuki and Kiri did too. So did Shoto.

Mina yells, "Kano, Bakugo! Help! Kirishima! Someone help them!"

All for One says, "Rise."

I stand up and Katsuki does too. I walk towards All for One.

_Kano let me do it._

_No, I don't want you to get hurt!_

_I don't think I'm tethered like you are. Let me try._

_Fine_

**Karma's POV**

I stop moving. All for One says, "Kano. Come here. Now."

"Hah! It worked!"

Katsuki says, "Karma! Run!"

"I can't leave you!"

Then something hits me from behind and I fall. Katsuki yells, "No!"

And it goes black.

I wake up hours later. Tied to a chair. Next to me is all of 1-A. The only ones free are Kiri, Katsuki, Shoto, and Deku.

Deku steps you to me and says, "Hello Karma."

"How do you know about me?"

"I was the one who brought you back Karma. Of course I'd know."

"No! That was All for One!"

"All for One is a figurehead. I'm the one with all of the quirks."

"Including One for All."

"You're smarter than Kano. I'd like to keep it that way."

He grabs my hair and slaps a metal ring around my neck. Like a collar. "Don't touch me!"

Deku laughs and pulls out a necklace. The tether. He grips it and pain courses through my body. "You tethered me again?"

"Perceptive. Yes. I had to do it. And I'll do it to them too. And this time I won't be so lenient."

He unties me and I stand with Shoto and Katsuki. I feel for Kano. All she wanted was a normal life. She wanted to be happy. I guess we all did. Well, it's my turn to take the pain. My turn to protect her. I watch our classmates get tethered. We all sleep in one room. I hear crying. Katsuki whispers, "Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your neck?"

"I don't know. I think it serves the same purpose as her locket."

"I have the locket in my pocket."

"Good. Because I'm going to get this collar off. And we'll get out."

"You were the one who dated Kirishima right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I never did."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't made to feel. I was made to serve."

"Oh. Right. Well, you feel stuff about her don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"I miss her. How is she doing?"

"I can't tell. She's withdrawn. She tried to get out for a few hours but I think she gave up."

"Oh. Well, can you talk to her?"

"It'd be a bad idea right now. She's not doing to well."

"Well, when we get out, I'm getting her help. She'll go to therapy, we're going to help her. I swear it."

"That's good. She needs it."

"Yeah."

"Can I see the locket?"

"Sure."

He hands me the locket and I open it. I feel her and my eyes turn red. "Katsuki?"

**Kano's POV**

"Katsuki?"

"Kano?"

"Katsuki!"

I give him a kiss and put the locket around my neck. I burn the collar off.

"You need to run away. While you can."

"Come with me."

"I can't. The tether."

"I'm tethered too."

I reach up to that familiar spot on my neck and it's gone.

I give Katsuki a kiss and say, "I'll get help. I'm gonna save you. I swear."

He kisses me back and says, "Run. As fast as you can."

I nod and find a window. I open it and Kirishima wakes up.

"Kano?"

"I'll be back Kiri. I swear."

"I know you will."

"Don't tell him."

"I won't. But he'll notice."

"I know."

He goes back to sleep and I stand at the edge of a roof. I close the window and see a fire escape. I climb down and sprint in one direction. As far away as I can get. I run to a police station.

"Excuse me, can I use your phone?"

"Sure. Aren't you one of the 1-A kids?"

"Yeah. I need help."

"Don't worry. We'll get it for you."

I dial Aizawa's number and it goes to voicemail.

"Where is Eraserhead?"

"Oh, kid he's in the hospital."

"I need to see him."

"I need you to stay here."

"I need to see him! Now!"

I try to leave but the officer grabs my hand.

"Please, I need to see him."

"You're going to stay here until he gets here."

"Who?"

"All for One."

"No!"

I try to shoot a fireball at him but I see a silver band on my wrist. A quirk suppressor. "Let go of me!"

Then I hear a man's voice. "Let go of her."

I turn and see Touya.

He shoots fire and the man and he lets go. I can't get the bracelet off. Touya grabs my arm and says, "Run."

He pulls me into the streets and says, "What happened?"

"Deku is All for One. He kidnapped everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Karma got me out."

"I'd tell Karma thanks but she's tethered, isn't she?"

"Yeah. If she came out then I'd be stuck here."

He pulls me into an alley and I hear sirens. He examines the bracelet and says, "No tracker. But I have to melt it."

"Do it."

He melts the metal and says, "Let's get to the hospital."

"Thanks."

We get to the front doors of the hospital and I see a police car. Touya says, "Lets get to the roof."

After climbing some window ledges we make it to the roof. I see a doctor tied and gagged. I free him and he says, "They're going to kill one of my patients!"

"Who?"

"Shouta Aizawa."

"Let's save him."

We run into a hospital room and I see Aizawa. Passed out in a hospital bed. Covered in blood. I run to him and grab his hand. "I can't let you die! Please! Aizawa, I can't lose someone else to them."

Then a police officer walks in. Dabi shoots fire at him and says, "We're taking him to his house."

The doctor says, "We'll need some medical equipment."

I grab what he tells me and Dabi carries Aizawa to his house. Present Mic and Shinsou cautiously open the door. They pull us inside and we set up the couch for Aizawa. I see heroes gathered on the room. The windows are covered. "What's happening?"

"They bought out 1-B and the police. Many heroes are dead." Midnight says.

Most of the heroes are wounded. Recovery Girl is running around trying to heal them. Dabi hugs me and I sob into his shoulder.

He strokes my hair and I say, "We have to save them."

"I know Kano, I know."

Midnight and Mic are whispering in the corner. I hear people crying. I smell blood. I stand up on a chair and yell, "Hey! Get it together! You're all heroes!"

Everyone looks at me and Dabi stands next to me, he says, "She's right! There's a whole class of students that needs help!"

"And I know how to do it."

The first step is that we split into two groups. Mic will interrupt the police communication systems and a small group of heroes will capture them. The other group will go to One for All's base. Midnight will go in first and put all of 1-A to sleep. Just so they will be safe. Dabi and I will bring One for All outside and ambush him, with some professional heroes helping us, and the rest of the heroes will extract 1-A.

Mic says, "Kano, you can't go."

"No! I have to save them!"

"Shinsou, you can't go either."

"Seriously!"

"Aizawa and I are your legal guardians, that means I am in charge of you! You can't go! I can't let you get hurt."

Dabi says, "I agree with him."

"Touya!" I say.

They leave that night and Shinsou and I sit inside. Pacing back and forth. I say, "Let's go."

"What?"

"Come on. We need to go. We need to help."

"No!"

"Yes, come on."

He says, "Sit down Kano."

He's using his quirk. I sit down and he says, "Kano, its dangerous."

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Kano. We have too. You know that."

I hear an explosion and feel the ground shake. I scream. Shinsou says, "It's probably just Dabi. They're fine. I promise."

I nod and soon someone is pounding at the door.

"Police! Open this door!"

Shinsou says, "Who?"

"This is the police! Leave now!"

"No, I think you need to leave. You don't need to be here now."

The knocking stops. They say, "Sorry for bothering you."

The police leave and I relax. Then the news shows a crater. I see lots of fire. A ton of heroes. And I see Dabi. He's bloody. But the best part is that All for One, and Deku are lying on the ground unmoving. Dabi plunges a knife into One for All's heart and looks at the camera. He smiles. I yell, "He did it! Shinsou! He did it!"

I hug him and Aizawa says, "Kano? Is that you?"

"Aizawa! Yes, it is."

"How did you escape?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"All for One is dead. And 1-A is free."

"Wow. I must've missed a lot."

"Yeah."

The doctor runs in and starts helping Aizawa. The news flashes to a hospital. Filled with 1-A kids.

Mic calls me.

"Can I visit them?" I say.

"Yeah. How is Shouta?"

"He just woke up. Is the hospital safe?"

"I'm sending an ambulance to pick him up, it is."

"Perfect. I'll be there soon. How's Touya?"

"He's not here yet. But they're on their way. No one is seriously wounded. Don't worry."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

I hang up and run outside to the hospital. An ambulance passes me. I get to the front doors and run in. I see concerned families of 1-A and see many of the kids standing up and walking around. I burst in and everyone stares at me. Katsuki runs at me and hugs me. I say, "I was so worried!"

"Me too."

I hug him back and someone yells, "Katsuki!"

He yells, "One second mom!"

He kisses me and I say, "Go be with your family. I need to see mine."

I squeeze his hand and see mom in one corner with Shoto. And I see Natsuo. And Fuyumi. I say, "Guys!"

Natsuo picks me up and spins me around. I was always the short one. Mom hugs me and says, "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

"Mom, I love you."

"Kano, we were all there, at your funeral. How?" Fuyumi says.

"I don't really know."

Then mom looks up. She stops. A man with red hair comes in. His red hair is a mess and he sees her. It looks like dad. But I know who it is. Everyone stops. It's silent. He walks towards us and I say, "Touya?"

He nods and starts running. He hugs me and says, "Your plan was perfect! It went wonderfully!"

"Thanks."

Shoto says, "Thank you for saving us. I owe you an apology."

"Not necessary. I get it."

Mom gives him a hug. And starts sobbing. Fuyumi and Natsuo join and soon its a family hug. Then someone says, "Excuse me, may I interrupt?"

It's Aizawa. He says, "I'd understand if you don't want your children to stay at UA after this incident but-"

"You're the one that took them in, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I don't think that it's really an issue. The problem has been solved and obviously the world needs more heroes. So they need to stay at UA."

"Thank you ma'am."

Touya says, "Aizawa, do I have to go back?"

"No, I don't think you do. As long as you tell us how you got out."

"Deal."

Katsuki walls up and says, "Kano, can I speak to you?"

"Sure."

Natsuo says, "Who is this Kano?"

Fuyumi says, "Natsuo it's obviously her boyfriend. Leave them alone."

"No! My little sister can't have a boyfriend that self absorbed and incompetent."

"Natsuo!"

Touya says, "Nah, he knows what he has to deal with if he breaks her heart."

Shoto says, "Yeah. He does."

Katsuki says, "I don't plan on ever breaking her heart."

And this is perfect.

**Three years later**

I was getting my hero costume on. Volcano. Number one hero. At the same agency that my father owned. But a happy place. Natsuo, Shoto, Touya, and Katsuki were all here.

Katsuki was number two hero and Shoto number three. Touya was number five and Natsuo was top ten. I sigh as I get a call.

_"What is it Aizawa?"_

_"I need you to come speak to the students."_

_"Can it wait? Or can I send Katsuki or Shoto?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine. Give me ten minutes."_

_"Thanks."_

"Touya! Can you take a job I have to go to UA!"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks."

I drive to UA and step outside. I look at my old school and see that it's looking better than ever. We donated quoted a bit. I see all of my old class there. We all stayed in UA after we got captured. I don't know why. But there are noticeabl absences. Like Ochaco Uraraka or Deku. But it doesn't seem like such an issue. We mingle for a minute and I lose Katsuki. Then I see him standing on the archway that we entered in. Aizawa let him up there. He says, "Jiro, can you play the music?"

"Got it."

The song we danced to so long ago. He says, "Kano, we may only be eighteen. We may be young, but we've been through so much together. I know I can count on you, no matter what. And even though I'm young there's nothing I've ever been more sure of. Kano Todoroki, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, a trillion time yes!"

Aizawa lifts me up with Katsuki and we kiss. As the sun sets behind us I realize this is the prefect ending. A happy ending.

**The moral of this story is best summarized in a song b**


End file.
